Kage
by littlechick2013
Summary: Knowing realistically he couldn't be a quirkless hero. Izuku uses his brain to far surpass expectations and become the secret hacker named Kage(Shadow). Secrets must be kept and sacrifices are necessary. (mature izuku)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own 'My Hero Academia". **

"Now I need to hand out your high school career choice, but I already know that all of you just want to go to the hero route." the teacher threw the stack in the air in exasperation as many of the students showed off their quirks like show ponies.

"Ha! Don't lump me in with these extras." A blonde spikey haired student scoffed as he leaned back in his seat with his legs on the desk, looking laid back.

Many students yelled in protest but it was ignored but the laid back blonde.

"Ah yes, bakugou. You took the entrance exam for UA, correct? I also remember Midoriya also applied as well?" the teacher commented.

The laid back Bakugou demeanor changed into anger as he and many other students looked back at the small green haired student, who wasn't even paying attention to the class. He was just nodding his head as he had his headphones on full blast to music that was unfamiliar to them, as he was scribbling in his notebook.

"DEKU!" Bakugou marched over to Midoriya's desk and kicked it; finally getting the students attention.

Izuku midoriya jolted as his concentration was interrupted by the kick. He looked up and realized that he was being stared at and he turned red with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry. I didn't realize that class started sensei. Thanks for the heads up kachan." Izuku smiled at the glaring blonde.

"I'm not trying to help you, you useless deku. Why the fuck do you think you can get into UA with no quirk?!" Bakugou sneered.

Izuku sighed sadly at his childhood friend. "Worth a try don't you think? The worst that could happen is that I hopelessly embarrass myself and not get in. Doesn't that seem enticing to you kachan?" He finished with an innocent smile.

Bakugou didn't know how to respond to that. True that would be satisfying to watch if he was a real asshole. In reality he just didn't want his childhood friend to die from being stupid and doing things he wasn't capable of.

"Tch! This isn't over nerd." He growled.

Izuku just continued smiling as he put his headphones away and got situated for the rest of the day.

In reality Izuku wasn't paying attention to the class at all. He didn't need to, as going to a regular school was all for show. He already finished his GED when he was 8 and got his PhD in computer engineering when he was 13.

When he discovered that he was quirkless he naively thought he could still be a hero. Though reality quickly expunged that thought. With Bakugou's beatings and his own mother's lack of faith in him being just the start. The catalyst was when he first witnessed a robbery in a convenience store close to his home.

He was just there to get a snack and walk back home but when a masked man walked into the store and demanded money from the store owner. Izuku knew that things were about to get dangerous as he hid behind a crate of food. He looked around in hopes that a Hero would be nearby and help but no one was there. He turned away for just a second but the sound of a gun shot made him yelp in surprise. He turned back to the robber and was shocked to see the owner was slumped over the counter and a baseball bat slipping out of his grasp.

"Shouldn't have fought back you quirkless old man." the robber commented as he emptied the register and ran. Izuku was just frozen in fear.

He was too terrified to move even when the police and hero's arrived. He just witnessed someone die and he could do nothing. He overheard the police comment that the owner was targeted because he was quirkless and couldn't defend himself. After Izuku gave his best description of the robber, a police officer offered to drive him home. Though Izuku declined as he was just a block away and he really needed time to think.

He walked to the park near his home and sat numbly on one of the swings and just thought. As much as he wanted to be a hero and save people, could he really do it? Sure if he trained his body for years he can be strong, but will that strength alone be enough to stop villians that have versatile quirks? He would just be a liability to any hero's around. What if he tried and got a hero killed just because he needed to be saved for being weaker? No. He knew he wanted to help people but, he couldn't do it as a hero. That was reality. He had to research what he can do.

He went to the public library and scoured through as many hero jobs and laws as he could. His research caught the attention of the head librarian as it was a surprise to see a four year old read texts meant for college students.

"Young man. Don't you think that those books seem too advanced for you?" he tried to ask nicely.

Izuku looked at the head librarian in confusion. "No sir. I wanted to get the basics down for my research and I wanted to cross reference as many books as I can. Also do you happen to have the next volume of 'Quirk hero laws of year 21**-21**.'? I'm curious if the technology to help heroes has increased or stayed stagnant."

The librarians jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He's never met a child like Izuku who could read advanced text and at his age. 'Advanced knowledge might be the child's quirk.' he thought.

"Oh. Well, that book has already been checked out. I can put it on hold for you." he schooled his features as he gestured for Izuku to follow him to the computers.

"Much appreciated sir." izuku smiled.

"No problem young man. Out of curiosity, what year are you in school?" 'he must have started school early.' he thought.

"I haven't started school,I'm still in daycare." That answer threw the librarian off.

"How are you not in school already? Young man, you were reading college texts. Has your parents thought of enrolling you in school early?"

Izuku didn't think reading the hero books was any harder than reading the books his father left behind and the newspaper that was on the kitchen everyday. His mother did tell him how proud she is that he already knew how to read, but was it really that impressive?

"No. Should I?" Izuku asked.

"I think you should young man. If you don't feel comfortable being with older students than I suggest online schooling. Though you do have to be present for a placement test with your guardian's signature of approval of course."

Izuku didn't have to think long about the idea. He might not have brawns but he did have brains and this might help him figure out how to help people in his own way.

"I want to try that. How do I get started?" Izuku eyes shined with motivation.

The head Librarian was more than happy to help Izuku as he told Izuku when and where placement exams are taken and the form for his mother to sign, which he knew would be an obstacle.

Izuku didn't need her to feel more stressed out. Sure advancing in school is a good thing but he knew that she would feel that he was growing to fast for her. He had to find a way to get her signature without her knowing.

As luck would have it the primary school had small folders that they took home for the parents to sign every week, so parents could vouch that kids were trying to read or write on their off time.

It was simple when he thought about it. He just had to catch his mother when she was really tired and make her sign twice. Once for the folder and another for the form discreetly hidden under the folder. He did feel a bit bad that he tricked his mother but he was too motivated to give up this opportunity.

He was nervous and guilty when he told his mother that he was going to the park to play on the Saturday of the exam and she believed him. He knew he got strange looks when he took the train by himself and arrived at a community center for the exam.

When he handed his application form, he was questioned where his guardian was at, but he made the excuse that she was in a rush and had to get to work. Thankfully it was a good enough excuse as he was directed to his testing room and given the rules and timeline. Once the test started he was surprised on how easy it was. That math portion was a bit difficult but he pushed through what he knew and skipped what he didn't. He did the same to the other subjects and before he knew it, he finished his exam with time to spare. He quietly got up and left the exam room.

He was excited for the results and checked daily in the e-mail account he created since he put in specifics of the application that he wanted the results by email.

When he got the results he was shocked that he scored high enough to start on grade 7 (first year of junior year). He immediately printed out his results and ran to the library to tell the head librarian who he quickly became friends with and now knew his name as kyo higarashi.

Kyo was ecstatic for izuku and taught him how to start his online schooling. After that izuku flourished in his studies. The only dilemma was that he had to downplay his intellect when he started primary. He was already quirkless he didn't need another target for something else. He still had to deal with bullying but he just took whatever bakugou said with a grain of salt.

When Izuku was 7 and just about to finish his last year of high school online, he started discovering that he had a love for computers, codes, and hero quirks. At age 8 he finished his GED and applied for online courses for computer engineering and he started learning to hack on the side. His skills were growing at a fast pace and his journal full of notes about heroes quirks strength, weakness, and different uses were soon applied.

In the midst of completing his PhD he would sometimes hack into police stations main frame and leave hints or information that would be needed to help them solve cases. At first the police thought it was a hacker pulling pranks,but when they realized that some information that was given to them had information that was not public knowledge, they started taking it seriously.

Izuku had a righteous sense of euphoria when he would watch the news and saw that his information helped in some way.

He didn't think that he would become famous in the hero community later. Though when kyo commented to him on one of his visits that one of his friends was hero, and that they wanted to hire the hacker that has been helping the police recently.

Kyo obviously didn't know it was izuku who was the hacker since he got to know the young man and found out his quirk status. He felt Izuku didn't seem the type to want to get into problems or peoples business. Heck the kid barely spoke outside their usual chats. He was just always on his headphones listening to american music from the early 21st century.

Izuku had to think about the idea of helping the heroes with their cases. Yes it was he wanted to do in the first place, but he needed to tread carefully. He didn't want attention to himself as that could create a target for him and the ones he loved. He also knew that he couldn't keep doing his hacking at his home for long. If somehow a hacker that was better than him can triangulate his location, then he didn't want it to be at his own home. He had to find another setting.

He browsed through his computer which area would be a better second location for him. After a long search, he had to reluctantly go with Hosu. it was not the ideal area, but many buildings there were condemned and in no rush to be rehabilitated because crime rates there was an up and down roller coaster.

Once he found a perfect location, giving it electricity and water was easy with engineering mind. He was able to use scrapes from Dagobah beach and create wind turbines and install them on the roof. He also fixed a non electric treadmill he found on the beach and combined it to the power system, giving it an extra boost and keeping himself in shape, though taking the treadmill piece by piece to his new location was tedious in itself.

He still needed to get the equipment for his hacking system and central command, but that cost money. It was risky but he hacked into the police station again but this time from an internet cafe far from his home and hosu. He left a message saying that he is willing to work with heroes but fees will sadly have to be charged since cases with heroes can get dangerous and acquiring information of the underground is costly. If they agree then all they had to do was to call. Tracking the phone wouldn't work since it was his own design and signals would be scrambled if they tried to triangulate it, and his voice would be altered.

It only took one day to get his first call from a hero.

He took the information the hero gave him and he asked what the heroes quirk was so he can devise a plan if needed for his case. It took him only a day to get the information he needed to give to his first client. Once he instructed how to transfer money to his account he transferred and encrypted file to his client of pictures, maps, personnel, and plans they need for their case.

After a successful first case he would get phone calls on the daily, that ranged from cold cases to active underground didn't take long for him to get equipment and running water in his new command center, and it was heaven. He grew a name for himself as many tried to figure out how he got his information, but he never replied to them. He soon got nicknamed Kage(shadow).

All good things must come to an end though.

He only had one more year till he will have to go to high school, and he put UA as his top pick to throw anyone who would try to pinpoint who he really was. Paranoid? Maybe. But he had to be careful on everything since he didn't want to take any chances.

He really had no reason to continue the charade but him giving up on high school and being a hero would be too suspicious. Not to mention trying to explain to his mother that he already has a PhD. Bakugou was another issue as well, the blonde was loud but he wasn't stupid. Izuku caught him more than once trying to follow him to hosu, and each time Izuku had to play it off of him doing something else and make bakugou watch him go home later. Each time he did that it would take longer to get information for his clients as it was a day wasted.

His mother was becoming suspicious and she had the embarrassing idea that izuku had a girlfriend and was meeting in secret.

He really wanted to deny that, but he let it roll as that was a good enough excuse for his absence.

Izuku had to formulate a plan so he can still continue helping heroes solve cases and protect his mother from his involvement.

'It's not like I can disappear.' he thought as he knew that his mother would claim him missing and he would eventually be asked to solve his own disappearance. No that wouldn't work.

He didn't realize class had already ended and his desk was kicked again. 'I got to stop spacing out.' he thought as he looked up at his childhood friend.

"Ah, Kachan. Class is over already? Thanks." He said as he started standing up but was forced back down into his seat by a strong grip to the shoulder.

It was a bit painful but his tolerance for pain was well enough from all the bullying. He looked up at an angry Katsuki who looked ready to explode.

"Who do you think you are applying for UA? I'm the only one who will get in. When they interview me in the future they will know that I was the only one to get in from this shitty school."

'Is he seriously trying to make his life into a manga character?' Izuku internally sweat dropped.

"W-Well Kachan I want to be a hero too." He made his voice sound meek. 'Ugh! I sound so pathetic.' he thought.

"Look just give up. A quirkless Deku could never become a hero. So don't even think about applying or I will end you." The blonde smiled evilly as he simmered Izukus shoulder to a burn.

Izuku just sat quietly and bakugou just smirked as he started walking away with his extras, but not before turning his head to give Izuku a final send off.

"If you really want to be a hero. Go take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life."

Izuku froze in shock.

Bakugou immediately regretted the words he said when he saw the shock on Izuku's face, but he shook his head from the thought of apologizing. He knew deku was too cowardly to even try something that stupid.

Izuku was still as a statue after bakugou left. He wasn't saddened like he should be, he was struck by an epiphany.

'Katsuki you fucking genius!' he thought as he smiled with glee.

_**So it's been awhile since I updated a story, and I know there will be errors. I love 'My hero Academia' as much as the next person, but i'm not a die hard fan. So if some info seems off, my apologies. I love reviews and good feed back, though if you just aren't interested and you have negative opinions, then keep that to yourself. This is fanfiction.**_

**_-M_**


	2. Chapter 2

'Never thought I would be planning to fake my own death.' he thought as he walked out of the school with a pep in his step.

'I already have a second living situation, so I don't have to really worry about that. It's the way I die is the issue. I can't exactly get a cadaver and throw it into a burning building, and they assume it's me. I need authorities to believe I'm dead without leaving a body.' he muttered as he started walking through an underpass.

"Meek looking meat-suit, but it will have to do." A garbled voice chuckled as he slithered out of a drain to the unsuspecting hacker.

It happened too quickly for Izuku to even fight back. When he first felt the sludge villain glomped itself on him, he tried his best to peel him off. It was no use as the villain started to entrap himself over izuku and smother him to death.

'Well shit! Does planning your own death give you karma and have you die for real?' was his last thought as he was losing consciousness.

When light entered his vision, he honestly thought he died and went to heaven. "Sweet! I get to see All might look-a-like up close in heaven? Looks pretty realistic too." he mumbled to himself.

"Kid you're not dead." the deep voice which were definitely from the real All Might, made izuku's eyes go wide.

"Holy fucking shit! I'm alive? All Might? Whoa." He babbled quickly.

"Language young man!" the pro hero admonished.

"Oops, sorry." The teenager blushed in embarrassment.

"Just don't let it happen again. I already signed your notebook and I must be on my way." The pro smiled as he got ready to soar into the skies.

"W-wait!" Izuku couldn't stop himself from grabbing the pro as he lifted to the sky.

"AAAAHHHHH! Fuck!" Izuku yelled in fright and held on with all his might. (get it? lol)

"Hey let go!" The shocked hero yelled.

"IF I LET GO, I'LL DIE YOU MORON!" izuku in his right mind would not have insulted the pro, but sometimes you gotta yell at people who lack common sense in a situation like that.

"Oh, right." the pro turned red in embarrassment.

Once they got settled on a roof that was only a block away. Izuku took a deep breath from the scare fest. "Phew! All might I'm sorry for bothering you, but I need to- what the fuck?" Izuku asked more calmly than expected when smoke formed around his hero or what was his hero. There in front of him was a very thin frail man who looked like a strong gust of wind could kill him in an instant.

"Damn my time is up. Kid I need you to swear that you never tell anybody about this." The hero sighed.

"Well no shit. One that would cause a public panic, two villain crime rates will go through the roof, and three I don't want to be the cause of the number one pro heroes' death if word got out by me. Hell no." Izuku gave the hero a deadpanned look as he explained.

"O-Oh well thank you. I really must be going." The pro hero was about to walk off.

"Ah before that. I need to ask you a question, and no I'm not going to ask about why you're like this. That's your own damn business." izuku scoffed internally. He knew that All Might got injured five years ago, he just didn't know it was this badly. He would have to review his file on him when he got back to headquarters.

"W-well I appreciate that. What was your question?" All might was surprised by the teenagers blunt attitude and his lack of curiosity about his injury but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Izuku turned serious to his hero and looked him dead in the eye. "Have you ever had to make the most ultimate sacrifice of your life to protect the ones you love? If you have, then do you regret it now?"

That was not a question he was expecting from young teenage boy. He was silent as he really had to think on it. "Way to throw a deep question at me kid. I hate to say this kid, but sacrifices will always have to be made in my line of work. I can't really say the injury that I sustained, that caused me to be like this was an ultimate sacrifice. I have made many sacrifices in my life to protect the ones I love and for people I barely know. Was it all worth it? Even if I ended up like this?" He was silent as he really thought on it. "Yeah. It was worth it. That answer your question?"

Izuku internally sighed in relief, externally he nodded his head and turned away from his hero.

"Kid. What's your name?" the pro hero called out.

Izuku turned his head back to the hero and with a smile that could light brighter than the sun. "Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Well, good day to you young Midoriya. I hope to hear great things about you in the future." All might smiled as the teen had his back turned to him again as he descended down the stairs.

Izuku had a strike of guilt go through him with All Might's parting words.

He will hear about him soon, but sadly it won't be anything good.

* * *

'So back to square one.' He thought again as he walked towards the same underpass where he was attacked earlier. "damn! It's not like an opportunity would just show itself in a blink of an eye." He muttered and not even two seconds later he jolted from a loud explosion ahead of him. A large crowd was already formed around the area of the underpass. He moved forward to see which hero was fighting the villain, but he was confused when he saw the heroes standing on the sidelines as another explosion erupted from the underpass and fire was spreading

'What the hell are they doing?' he thought as he got a better look at what was causing the explosions and his heart dropped from the sight.

It was the same sludge villain and it was trying to take over kachan!

'Shit! Shit! What do I do?' He thought in panic as he tried something that could be used against the monster.

His eyes fell on a grocery bag a lady was carrying next to him. 'Flour? Shit either I'm really stupid or a fucking genius for this!' he mentally yelled at himself as he snatched the bag away from the lady and put his running skills to work. The heroes couldn't stop him as he jumped over the growing wall of fire to save his bully/friend.

He threw his yellow backpack at the villain and got a perfect shot at his eye, giving enough lax for bakugou to breathe much needed air.

"Kachan! This is going to hurt, but I'm sure you'll survive this. None of this was your fault!"

"What the fuck shitty deku?!" He yelled but quickly paled when he saw what was in Izukus' hands.

Many didn't know but he knew since his quirk was explosion, what happens when you combine flour and this amount of fire.

"Deku no!" he yelled, but it was too late as Izuku quickly tore the bag and let it soar to the closest fire pit to them.

An explosion louder than what bakugou created prior erupted and made bystanders hit the deck to protect themselves from the dangerous flames.

"AAHHHH! My eyes! That little shit burned my eyes!" The sludge villain screamed as he let go of bakugou in pain.

Said blonde shook his head from the ringing in his ears and tried focusing on his surroundings again. "Deku?" He looked around and he didn't spot the greenete. "Deku? Deku?!" He became frantic and was ignoring the dangerous villain in search of his childhood friend.

He was getting scared. His body was protected by the sludge covering his body but Izuku had nothing to protect him. The explosion hit him point blank.

"Deku!" He yelled again.

The voice he heard next was not the voice he wanted to hear, but a voice that gave him hope.

"Never fear! For I am here!" All might yelled as he Detroit smashed the injured villain to the point where he changed the air pressure to make it rain.

With the fire subsided bakugou continued his search for Izuku, but his blood ran cold when kneeled down and found charred remains of what was left of his uniform and favorite red shoes.

'No! No, this can't be happening!' he thought. He then remembered the last thing Izuku said to him.

"_Kachan! This is going to hurt, but I'm sure you'll survive this. None of this was your fault!" _

_None of this was your fault!"_

_None of this was your fault!"_

_None of this was your fault!"_

"No! It is my fucking fault!" He gripped the remains of his best friends' uniform. He didn't know how long he was kneeling there crying. It wasn't long at all when the heroes came to escort him away from what used to be his friend.

It wasn't long till he was driven home and throwing himself at his confused mother. She had no idea why he was holding her so tight, why he was shaking. He was crying and that scared her since katsuki never cried.

The same police officer that had driven Bakugou home, had knocked on the door of one Inko Midoriya.

There was loud anguish cry that could be heard through out the building. Mitsuki started to cry as well, as she had her answer.

Izuku was gone.

* * *

Deep in a sewage pipe two blocks away from the underpass was a greenete teenager panting from his injuries and from running the fastest he's ever run in his life to the nearest manhole.

He waited there for what felt like forever but it was barely two hours till he climbed out. It was dark now and no one was around. No search parties or anything. Just a taped off underpass in the distance.

He smiled "Time to get to work." He chuckled to himself as he turned away from his old life.

_**I know it hasn't even been a day, but when I kind of start a story I have to get as much as I can out there. If I have spelling errors, sorry about that. I'm kinda running on 22 hours of no sleep. Please leave reviews.**_

_**-M**_


	3. Chapter 3

Katsuki was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed dressed in dark attire and waiting. In his hands was an old photo he hid away long ago. He just never had the heart to throw it away and he was glad he never did. It was a photo of him and Izuku smiling together without a care in the world. Tears rolled down his cheeks and it surprised him that he was still able to cry as much as he did.

Today was Izuku's funeral, it seemed empty to him. As much as the police tried to find a semblance of a body to at least let Auntie Inko have closure. They couldn't. All they found was charred clothing and shoes. It raised some questions on how his body could be burned so badly that nothing was left but they chalked it up to him being the closest to the cause of the explosion. Inko refused to believe that Izuku was dead. Despite the facts and the video of the attack.

Katsuki couldn't look her in the eyes. It was his fault that his best friend was dead. He wasn't strong enough to protect himself from the sludge villain. How could even call himself a hero if he was the cause of his Izukus death?

The day after the incident detectives showed up at his door and decided to ask him to recite what happened since he was unresponsive the day before. He surprised them when he mentioned that Izuku was quirkless.

In poor taste, one of the detectives mumbled 'idiot'.

Katsuki lost it and Mitsuki and Masuru had to restrain their son from attacking the stupid detective.

"Don't you dare insult him! He saved my life, while the heroes stood on the sidelines! He's dead because of me!" Katsuki nearly whimpered at the end, but he was still too pissed to look weak.

"Son you weren't in control of your quirk, the explosion wasn't your fault." The other detective tried to console as he glared at his partner.

"That explosion wasn't from me. Izuku somehow had flour with him, and I couldn't stop him before he ripped the bag apart in front of the sludge villain. My quirk is explosion and acclimated to high heats, and the sludge was covering my body, b-but Izuku. He had nothing to protect him. Did they ever find his body?"

The detectives looked at each other for a second till the non-stupid detective replied. "I'm sorry son but, with your story and the evidence we collected. It's reason to believe that Midoriya's body wouldn't be able to withstand the heat of the explosion from that range. I'm sorry."

Katsuki was shaking in rage and despair. He stood up and walked back to his room slamming the door behind him.

He was so close to Izuku when it happened, but he couldn't do anything. The last words Izuku said to him should have given him closure, but they instead cut deep into his heart.

Izuku knew he wouldn't survive the blast, but he still did it anyway. He sacrificed his life to save his. He hated how everyone belittled his sacrifice and questioned why he did what he did with out a quirk.

'I'm such a hypocrite. I said all those hatful things and telling him that he could never be a hero.' He thought.

Looking back at the picture in his hands he chuckled humorlessly to himself. "Damn it Izuku. You had to die a fucking heroes death didn't you?"

* * *

Toshinori Yagi sat solemnly on an examination table in recovery girl's office. It was time for his routinely check up with her, but his mind was elsewhere.

He knew today was the funeral of a young man he only knew for the span of a few minutes but will forever be etched into his memories. Izuku midoriya.

All might was devastated when he found out that somebody had died during the sludge villain attack. He didn't know until much later because he was only able to hold his transformation for a few minutes before he had to leave. When he got home and saw on the news about the attack, he was shocked to see a picture of young midoriya face on the television. He didn't even know he was there.

When he heard the loud explosion and realized that the sludge monster in the bottle fell out of his pocket, he was able to decipher what happened. He rushed to the scene and spotted the sludge villain who was about to attack a blonde young man who was kneeling on the ground.

He quickly defeated the villain and left.

Though finding out later that he was too late to save young midoriya, hit him hard. What's worse was when it announced that Izuku was quirkless, and he still ran into danger to save his childhood friend he found out.

A brave young man who had the heart of a hero. Was taken from this world too soon. Moments like these in life make many question the unfairness of the world.

A small whack on the head caused all might to focus back to where he was at.

"Toshinori. Did you even hear what I just said?!" recovery girl huffed.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry Chiyo-san. A lot has been on my mind right now, that's all." He sighed.

Recovery girl looked sadly at the haggard hero. "It's about that boy and the sludge villain incident isn't it?"

He looked up at her, but he couldn't be in shock about how she knew. She knew him too long that she could see right through him. "Yes, it is. I met the boy briefly and we had a deep discussion. He actually saw me transform to my weakened state, but he didn't want to know how it happened. Saying how it was none of his business, and that he promised that he wouldn't tell anybody. When I saw his picture on the news. It shook me to the core. If I would have realized that the sludge monster fell out my pocket sooner. He could be alive right now. But I was too late." He sighed sadly.

Chiyo looked at the man and sighed. "Toshi….. Have you thought about what I said before?"

He looked at her and nodded. A month ago, she suggested that he start looking for a successor since his time limit was starting to decrease.

He didn't want to place such a burden on a young hero. He knew that All For One was still alive, and he just didn't want someone to risk their life to defeat that monster.

"Toshi. I want you to take it easy for about a week. Quirks are not just affected by your physical capabilities but also your mental. The death of that boy is affecting you badly, but don't let his death be in vain. He died a hero saving his friend. Respect that."

He didn't respond, he just stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out of the infirmary.

It would be painful, but he knew what he needed to do, and where he had to go.

* * *

Izuku sat comfortably on his favorite rolling chair, watching his computer monitors in mild boredom. He would sometimes spin in the chair like a child, but he would wince in slight pain from jostling his still mending wounds.

He may have survived the blast by using his uniform top as a mild cover and running to the manhole that the sludge villain erupted from previously in the beginning.

He was just lucky it was open, as he dove headfirst into it.

Though he still sprained his left wrist trying to catch himself from causing a head injury, and his right arm was covered in deeps cuts from debris explosion. He didn't feel the pain of his injuries until he removed himself from a manhole that was blocks away. Damn did it hurt though.

The track home took twice as long since he had to hide in the shadows. More than likely his face had been on the news, even if he was quirkless. A death from a villain attack always gets publicized.

When he finally got home and looked at himself in the mirror. He cringed at the damage as it was more than he expected. His clothes were in tatters and his feet hurt from being shoeless the track home. His right arm looked like it decided to pick a fight with a meat grinder, as it was covered in blood and had some raised skin. Not to mention some burns that were making them hurt worse.

He was thankful that he didn't have neighbors since he was cursing very loudly as he tried to clean his wounds with both arms injured.

Once he deemed them clean enough, he plopped himself down on his makeshift futon he laid in the corner of his room and passed out.

He was obviously sore for the next couple of days but he kept himself busy by hacking into the traffic cameras closest to his old home. Just because he was supposedly dead didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep tabs on his mother. It was going to be painful, but he knew being away would keep her safe.

He read a report that his funeral was going to be today, and he couldn't help but be curious on the proceeding. 'I highly doubt anyone else would be there except my mother and katsuki's parents.

Luck was on his side that the temple that was holding his funeral actually had cameras with actual audio. 'Probably in case someone tried to steal any religious artifacts.' he thought.

He was not surprised to see his mother and the bakugou's. He was surprised when he saw Kyo and All might.

Kyo looked haggard and his eyes looked swollen from crying. Izuku felt guilty for hurting the man who helped him become what he was now today.

All might was in his shrunken form and he shifted nervously since he felt very out of place, and was surprised by how very few people were present.

The funeral was very short since the usual ritual would require a body, but they had no choice but to make do. As each person dropped their incense onto the burner and quietly said their goodbyes. Katsuki was the last person. Izuku noticed that Kachan looked haunted and very pale. 'When's the last time he slept?' he thought.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Izuku. I promise you this. I promise I won't let your death be in vain. I promise to be a hero you would be proud of and no longer be the hypocritical asshole I was." Katsuki's words were quiet and quick, but Izuku heard them loud and clear.

Izuku was frozen in shock as he saw tears streaming down his childhood friends face. Soon enough his own tears joined into the fray. "D-damn it kachan." he mumbled as he tried to stop his tears by roughly wiping his eyes. "You're already strong, you idiot. Heh-heh, it took me dying for you to quit barking like a bitch. Typical kachan." he chuckled fondly.

As much as the bullying he had growing up, Izuku's heart was just too kind and he always forgave Katsuki. He was glad that kachan was turning a new leaf and he was curious on how it would turn out.

Katsuki's last sentiment to his friend was overheard by one other person, who made it his mission to help bakugou achieve that goal when he starts UA. It was the least he can do to make up for his failure.

**Oki-doki. I know not the best, but it's one of those chapters where no one like but is necessary for story-line wise. whatever. so i do plan to pair someone with Izuku later, like way later in the story, but i'm having a difficult time choosing. so everyone cast your billets on who you want Izuku to be paired with. guy? girl? don't matter to me. please leave your reviews.**

**-M **


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku was pacing back and forth impatiently in his control center/apartment in frustration. He was finally fully healed, but he was getting antsy. Despite not being a social butterfly, he still didn't like to feel cooped up in his center. He couldn't go out in public still though; he needed a disguise.

He just had to wait for 'Her'. he groaned.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

"Speak of the devil and she shall come." he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT IZU!" a loud voice said behind the metal door.

"Like I give a fuck." he grumbled as he unlocked the four locks on the door. (AN: Paranoid much Izuku?)

He opened the door and was immediately tackled to the ground by a hyper blonde who didn't understand the word boundaries.

"Himiko. What have I told you about boundaries?" he grumbled on the ground.

The hyper blonde smiled down at the hacker and refused to remove herself from laying on top of him.

"That yours is bigger than others, but Izu." she purred at him. "I like breaking boundaries." she batted her eyes as she tried to be sneaky and lean down to bite his neck.

"Bite me, and I cut your pay." he sighed.

The blonde sat up still straddling the nerd, but she was pouting heavily. "You're no fun Izu. why can't I have a taste. Your blood smells so good." she started to stand up and grab the heavy bags she dropped at the door way.

"Himiko, we talked about this. I don't need you accidentally using my face in the underground district. I'm officially dead. Wouldn't take a villain long to realize that something didn't add up. Now do you have the supplies?" he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah yeah. Ready for your makeover Izu?" there was a sparkle back in her eyes and he mentally groaned. 'What was I thinking when I hired her?'

* * *

*flash back a few years ago*

_Izuku was on his way to his control center with new supplies from the beach. He was reviewing what new things he can add, but the loud sound of trash and junk being thrown about in the alley connecting his building startled him._

_He was going to investigate but two men who were running out, and one pushed him down into the ground. Neither bothered stopping, but Izuku noticed that they seem scared. He overheard one say. "Bitch fucking bit my hand!"_

_Izuku got really concerned now._

'_Did they just attack a woman?' he thought as he ran into the alley. _

_Since the two men were gone and they seemed to be the main threat at the time, he thought at least he might give first aid in case the woman was injured._

_Boy was he wrong when he thought the men were a threat._

_When he stumbled upon a girl on the ground who's clothes look torn and she was covered in blood. He thought the worst._

_He bent down to feel her neck for a pulse, that's when shit got real._

_He can now say that kachan's bullying has come in handy, because he was able to spot the slightest twitch when someone was about to attack._

_The whistle of a knife was swift and it barely missed his face. He jumped back and he nearly shuddered at the manic look the girl was giving him. Her cheeks were blushing red and her smiled covered in blood looked near erotic but it was her eyes._

_They were the eyes of a predator eager to toy with her prey._

"_Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to check if you were ok. That's all." he put his hand out in a show of good faith._

"_That's what they all say." She giggled as she stood up to start stalking her prey._

_Izuku noticed her stride was off and she was limping. He looked down and saw that he right thigh was bleeding heavily._

_She tried to dive for him while his eyes were distracted on her injury, but he sidestepped and tried to dislodge the knife from her._

_He was successful but his palm got sliced open and the smell of his blood distracted her enough that he could trip her back leg. He adjusted his weight and slammed her on the ground rather hard, but he'll feel guilty about that later._

_He quickly pinned her down with his weight in case she tried to attack or bite as he overheard the men prior._

_It seemed he slammed her harder into the ground; hard enough to knock her unconscious or from blood loss._

_He took a controlled breath, because that was too close for comfort for him. 'I should probably figure out an alternative to protect myself in the streets.' he thought._

_Now came the dilemma of the girl that was under him. _

_Wait a girl? Underneath him?... izuku jumped off the girl so quick and he will forever refuse to admit that he squeaked in shock._

"_Fuck, Fuck. I should call the police." he mumbled to himself as he started to pull out his phone. _

_He looked down at the girl again and then back at his phone. 'Shit. if I call, then the cops will be checking the surrounding areas and question me on why I'm out here so late.' he thought._

_He looked at the blonde and he got concerned when her cheeks were getting paler. He groaned in frustration. 'I'm probably going to regret this.' he thought as he bent down to pick the girl up bridal style. He was thankful that he started working out a couple months ago, or else he might have dropped her down the stairs he was climbing by accident._

_It took some courage from a blushing Izuku to bandage her thigh that was bleeding, but he managed. Now he just had to wait._

_He was in the middle of assembling an oven for his kitchen when he noticed her shifting in his bed._

_He got up quickly prepared in case she might attack again._

"_H-Hey. Your safe. You were injured. Please don't attack again." he spluttered._

_The blonde haired girl looked a bit calmer as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She focused on Izuku and he couldn't really tell what she was thinking since her stare was just blank confusion._

"_Why?" she asked simply._

"_I-I'm sorry?" Izuka was the confused one now._

"_Why are you being nice to me? I tried to kill you. It doesn't make sense." She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy._

"_Um, well. One thing was for sure is that you were hurt. I couldn't leave you there to die, and I'm not made for you almost killing me. Putting myself in your shoes, you probably thought I was going to take advantage of you. It was understandable. That make sense a bit?" he took careful closer step towards her._

_She was quiet for a second, but then just shrugged her shoulders in a 'oh well' manner._

"_Thanks I guess. I'm Himiko Toga. What's your name?"she smiled and Izuku got a good look at her sharp canine teeth._

'_Vampire quirk?' he thought._

"_My name is Izuku Midoriya. If you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?" he set a chair next to the bed to sit on._

_She looked wary for a second but she shot back with. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Where am I?"_

"_Oh, well this is my place, I'm still fixing it up. We're still in hosu by the way." He answered._

_She nodded her head and was going to ask another question but izuku gave her a look that said. 'Your turn now. Play fair.' _

_She huffed. "Not many people like it since it requires blood for it to work." her shoulders slumped a little, and Izuku understood why she might have been reluctant to share. Blood quirks were misconceived as a dangerous quirk and people with those quirks were always shown distrust._

"_When I drink a person's blood, I can transform into the physical attribute of the person." she ducked her head down and was waiting for the hateful accusations she was accustomed to._

"_Seriously?! That's awesome! You can do so much with that. Can you transform into animals as well? Do you need a certain amount of blood or does one drop do? Is there a time limit? Are you going to try to be a hero?" he asked excitedly but when he saw Himiko's eyes wide with surprise. He turned bright red in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I just really like to know about quirks. Sorry." He stuttered._

_Himiko was just surprised that he seemed very sincere and wasn't scared of her. "U-Um I haven't tried animals yet. One drop is all I need. No time limit so far. And I don't think hero work is for me, but I don't want to be a villain. Though the way I'm going it won't be long till I am." she sighed._

"_Why do you think you'll be a villain?" it made no sense to him that she turns into a villain just because of her quirk._

_She looked away embarrassed a bit. "Blood isn't just required for my quirk to work. I also crave it so much that I am afraid that I might kill someone one day. I also do not think the hero gig is for me. Not one to follow the rules and all, but I have to find a way to make a living. I didn't finish school and no one trust someone with a quirk like mine." She sniffed and bit her lip to stop herself from crying._

"_What about your family?" he asked solemnly._

_She gave a dry chuckle. "Mamma died giving birth to me and my father is a drunk. I ran away when he started taking notice of my growing body. I just had a gut feeling and I didn't want to take chances."_

_Izuku nodded quietly, and he was silent in thought. "So what do you plan on doing next?" he asked._

_She smiled flirtatiously. "Why? Trying to ask me on a date?" She teased, as he turned red._

"_N-No! L-Look, if you had a somewhat stable job, would you still choose to be a villain?" he asked as an idea formed in his head._

"_I don't want to be a villain, but I told you. No one would hire me for a small part-time job, and I don't have the best track record of being nice and following rules." she softly chuckled._

"_Toga-chan. I think I can help you with that." He smiled brightly._

"_How?" she crossed her arms in defiance._

"_Your quirk would be perfect, as I know someone who needs someone like you. Good pay and you can make your own rules in certain aspects." he smiled mischievously._

"_R-Really? What is the job? How much is the pay?" she had stars in her eyes in excitement._

"_There are some minor conditions though." He reminded her, and she looked visibly deflated._

"_Don't look like that. The job can be dangerous and there will be moments in the job where you be performing at your own risk. The employer wouldn't like to hear that you never finished school, but he will let that slide as long as you let him tutor you and at least get your GED, the pay will be extremely good. Above all. This job requires absolute secrecy to the highest degree. Your employers' identity will be kept a secret or he will take drastic measures to keep you quiet. Do you understand Toga-chan?" Izuku's smile was gone. His face was blank but his emerald eyes were piercing into her. _

_She instinctively straightened her back in attention at his words._

"_I understand. How can I get in contact with this guy?" she answered._

_He startled her by laughing boisterously, and she thought that he might have made up the whole thing but he stood up and held out his hand to her._

"_Congratulation Himiko Toga, You're hired. I expect you to start working when you get all healed up." he chuckled._

"_W-wait what?What do you mean?" She questioned as she took his hand and he shook it vigorously._

"_You are the first and only employee of the hero hacker informant 'Kage'." _

*flashback end*

* * *

He chuckled internally at her reaction when she realized how known he is in the hero community.

Though he is now slightly regretting hiring her as he sat in a chair shirtless with the strong scent of hair dye in the room.

"I'm really going to miss the green fluff, but at least I get to have a nice show while we're waiting for the dye to sink in." Himiko purred as she bit her finger flirtatiously.

This was another thing that he surprisingly became accustomed to. Himiko's constant flirting and sexual harassment. Being a healthy young man with a very beautiful crazy blonde wasn't very easy for him.

"Can you stop eye raping me Himiko?" He sighed.

"Nope." she giggled as she went back to a second bag that she brought with her.

"Staying the night again himiko?" He asked gesturing to the night bag.

"Only if you want me to Izu dear, but this isn't my lingerie for you." he rolled her eyes but his face was still a shade of pink.

"What's in the bag then?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She smiled as she dumped the contents on a work table, and his eyes widened in realization to what it was.

"Himiko? Why do you have a tattoo machine?" he asked warily.

"You asked for my help Izu and as much as I love your freckles. They are too identifiable. Time to make you look like a bad ass my dear Izu." she smiled seductively.

… 'What the hell was I thinking when I hired her?' he thought.

* * *

**Thank you for the recent reviews and I know Himiko has mad an appearance but a pair with Izuku will still be in the air. The idea that Himiko work for Izuku came from LilTeddyUrsa and ProjectIceman.**

**Thank you very much. please leave reviews as they brighten up my day and spur me on to write the next chapter.**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuki bakugou was growling in frustration. It had only been a week since he attended Izukus funeral and promised to be a better person. That included that he no longer threatened to kill anybody, but right now. He was very close to breaking that promise.

Why you might ask.

It was because he realized that someone was stalking him and doing a very shitty job at it.

At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but it soon became very obvious when he walked home, and he would spot in the corner of his eye. A shadow that would shift from one light pole to another.

It was getting very annoying and he wanted it to stop.

He was walking home from school and was thankful it was going to be a weekend, but the damn shadow had to ruin his mood.

He knew two main reason's someone would stalk him. One: infatuation or two: revenge.

This had to stop, and he only had one stupid plan on how he was going to do that, and that was to confront the person head on.

He was only a block away from his apartment, but he decided to take a longer alternate route through a back alley.

He sped his pace and grabbed 2x4 plank of wood and hid behind some dumpsters. Now to figure out if it was infatuation or revenge.

"AHH! Villain!" he yelled in mock horror.

He listened for any footsteps. If it was infatuation, they would run in. If revenge, then they wouldn't bother.

He was grossed out that he heard hurried footsteps get closer to the alley, and he prepared himself to swing when they got closer.

Once he heard what sounded like running, he timed it where he would hit his stalker when he passed the dumpster.

"NEVER FEAR! FO-GACK!" All might was cut short as he was hit in the face by a 2x4 and a very surprised bakugou.

Many things happened after that.

All might fell back in pain.

Bakugou started to panic since he just hit his idol in the face.

All might lost his concentration and he accidentally transformed to his smaller version.

Bakugou stared in horror at what he just saw and started screaming obscenities.

"Young bakugou I can explain." All might sweated.

"Explain the fuck what?! My idol just turned into a fucking skeleton? Fucking skeleton has been stalking me for a week? Wait." He stopped himself as he got a good look at All might's weakened form. "You. You were at Izuku's funeral. This isn't making any fucking sense. What the fuck is going on All might?!"

All might had the decency to blush in embarrassment, and held his tongue every time he wanted to admonish bakugou for cussing. He kept quiet as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding from the hit.

"It's kind of a long story young man." He tried to scurry back.

"I got all fucking day." He growled at the number one hero.

All might sighed in defeat. "All right, but can we do this somewhere else? Talking in alley feels very villain like." He coughed and accidentally coughed up some blood.

"Shit! Did I do that?" Bakugou now got concerned but also confused why his idol was coughing blood.

"No, no young man. This is from something else. Shall we?" He gestured for bakugou to lead the way out of the alley.

He glared hard at the hero as he picked up his school bag and lead him out of the alley. The walk to a park that was near his apartment was silent.

Once they got their Katsuki gestured for All Might to sit at a park bench with him.

"So talk. Don't worry about people overhearing us, this time of day no one is really here. So, I kind of understand why you were at Izuku's funeral. Probably guilt, but why have you been stalking me for the past week?" he crossed his arms and growled out the last question.

"Where to begin? Well, yes I went to the funeral out of guilt but also respect. I actually talked to young Midoriya earlier that day." He got katsuki's full attention now.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"He was attacked by the same sludge villain earlier that day. I did my usual thing and defeated the villain, and when I jumped to leave. I find young Midoriya attached himself to my leg while I was in the air. Boy almost gave me a heart attack." He chuckled and Katsuki joined him, since it seemed to be a crazy thing Izuku would attempt.

"When I landed on the closest roof, I ran out of time and got transformed to what you see here."

"Okay, explain that. Cause that shit's not normal" Katsuki scoffed.

All might chuckled as he lifted his shirt to reveal the nasty scar on the left side of his stomach.

"Shit. What did that to you?" Katsuki looked disturbed, since his idol All might is the number one hero. Something strong and dangerous had to have done that to him.

"It was fight five years ago with a villain named All For One. Don't even bother looking him up since our fight was kept from the public. I'm like this from losing one of my lungs and half of my stomach. After time and many surgeries, I can only sustain my powerful form for 3 hours a day." He sighed.

Katsuki was silent as he had to process this new information, he wondered how Izuku handled this. "I bet Izuku probably cried or fainted when he saw you transform." He chuckled sadly.

"Actually, young Midoriya took it very calmly. He didn't even know why I transform into this. He said to me, and I quote. '_not my damn business.' _He actually wanted to ask me about something else." He rubbed the back of his head in memory of the sassy greenete.

"He asked me if I have ever made a sacrifice in my life that I ever regretted. It took some thought, but I don't. My time may be numbered now, and I still need to find a successor before my time is up. When I gave him my answer he just smiled and was going to leave before I asked for his name. I still remember the last words I said to him. It feels like fate just wanted to slap me in the face since I told him that expect to hear great things about him later on. I never realized that the sludge villain got lose until it was too late. I-I didn't know he died until I got home that night. I-I'm sorry young bakugou." He huffed as he tried to stop himself from losing control and let the tears fall.

Katsuki was silent again and he took a calming breath, so he didn't lose his composure.

"You know. I should be mad as hell right now." He looked at the sunken eyes of the hero and sighed. "But I just can't bring myself to be for once. I'm usually hot-headed and I tend to say things in the heat of the moment that I would later to regret. I said something really bad to Izuku that day. The only thing that gives me semblance of piece is that he got to meet you at least before he died." He smiled sadly at the hero, who in turn looked like a small weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Though like a switch was flipped for bakugou, his demeanor took a 180. "Though the stalking still hasn't been explained old man." He glared.

All might sweated in embarrassment. "Well during the funeral. I-I kind of overheard what you said." He twittled with his fingers.

"No offence All Might, but that was none of your damn business." Katsuki glared.

"I know young man. This may sound ridiculous, but I want to help you achieve your dream."

Katsuki gave him a disbelieving look. "Why?"

"You say that you have a temper and you're not very tactful with words." Katsuki nodded his head in agreement. "Many wouldn't feel that would be a good trait for a hero in training and would label you as too immature to be a hero immediately." He gestured to all of bakugou who slightly glared but he knew all might was right.

"Though young Midoriya saw something in you that others probably couldn't see. Not many people would sacrifice their life to save their best friend. Especially someone who was quirkless and knew that he probably didn't have a fighting chance. But he did, and I don't want his sacrifice to be in vain. So, I'll help you achieve that dream of being that person Izuku could be proud of." He tried to give his best all might smile in his skeletal frame.

Katsuki bit his lip as he didn't know what emotion was going to spew out of him. Frustration? Sadness? Happiness? Anger? He couldn't tell. "How? How are you going to do that?" He finally spoke.

"First get you ready for the UA entrance exam. We have ten months to prepare and after that I will see if you will still need my guidance or not. Deal?" he held his hand out to the teen.

Katsuki didn't hesitate to grip the older man's hand in a shake. The fire lit back in his eyes with determination to make do with his promise.

* * *

**Weird chapter, I Know. I left it open to the fact that Bakugou could get one for all, or not. Though I'm open to your opinions. Thank you for the reviews as they spur me to get to writing the next chapter. Happy new years y'all!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

*7 months till the entrance exam*

_Kage headquarters._

'42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49, one more. 5-' "IZU!" himiko's voice pierced the room and made izuku lose his concentration, and grip of the pull up bar he was on.

'I need to put a bell around that girl's neck.' he mentaly noted as he groaned in frustration.

"Inside voices Himiko. What do you got for me?" he grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat on his forehead.

"Well I got three things. One: can you be shirtless all year round?" she giggled as she couldn't help but eye izuku's body.

He was already fit before, but now with all the spare time, he just does nothing else but work out. Soon enough his body was lined with defined muscles, that he always hid in baggy clothing.

"Himiko." he glared.

"Oh alright! A girl can dream. Two: there is some gossip that a small villain group is gathering recruits. A very large amount it seems."

Izuku paused. That was definitely something that would raise red flags. Not just because a group seems to be forming against the heroes. That was normal. It was the number of recruits they are trying to coerce.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Himiko." he walked to the weights.

"Hot sex with you?" she snickered.

He was glad that he didn't start his bench press exercise or he could have died for real this time."No. No himiko. Villains don't recruit in large numbers unless it's going to be a full on battlefield. These new recruits are just pawns in their games. For what exactly. I don't know. Is the third thing connected?" he grunted as he started his set.

"Yes and no. Izu." she paused. "When we first met, it was only luck that I didn't kill you. I think you need to have more fighting experience."

He placed the bar back in place. "How do you propose I do that himiko? I can't go out and take karate classes or something." he raised his eyebrow at her.

Sure, he might have changed his hair color from green to dark black/red and himiko's extra tattoo marks she added to his face. He was adamant at first and scared, but he had to admit they looked pretty damn cool. She drew two red curved lines on his upper cheeks that slightly masked his freckles. (imagine a sesshomaru kind tattoo or look at the cover photo.)

"Weeelllllllll. I was thinking and." she stalled.

"We're in trouble if you're thinking, don't hurt yourself." he started to chuckle but grunted in pain when himiko threw a dumbbell weight at his stomach.

"I'm serious. There might be a way to teach you how to fight properly. A bit unorthodox but you'll at least get experience and it's right up your alley." she ringed her hands in nervousness.

"You have my attention." he crossed his arms.

"We would have to travel to Tokyo about twice a week. It's obviously illegal, but it's a quirkless underground fighting ring."

Silence.

"Run that by me again himiko." he looked disbelieving.

"A fighting ring just for quirkless people. Villains and heroes attend and bet on the fights. It's a neutral area for the quirk community but not so much the quirkless. A quirkless person can't sign themselves up they have to have a….." she stopped herself and looked conflicted.

"A what himiko?" he didn't like it when she stumbled like this when she debriefed him information. It meant that it disturbed her more than she expected.

"T-They have to have an owner sign them up to fight. Izuku I don't like it but it's the only way for you to actually getting some fighting experience and instinct. The only main rule that protects you is that killing is prohibited. Should a fighter die, then the owner of the winning fighter has to pay 100,000,000 yen to the owner of the dead fighter." she looked sick at the thought.

Izuku sighed. He knew that human trafficking was still a lucrative business, but their targets would usually be young female children with strong quirks to sell for underground quirk marriages. He never heard of trafficking quirkless people. Hell, it was rare to even find a quirkless adult, since survival rate is low. As they have nothing to defend themselves in case of a threat.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to fight in an obvious illegal fighting ring to get better fighting experience? It's a nice idea Himiko, but there seems to be a lot of drawbacks."

"No there isn't. I thought about it too. Look, you get fighting experience and also intel for the quirkless community." She became admant.

"What do you mean himiko? I hired you for that exact reason."

"The reason it's a quirk neutral zone, is because of the building it's in. I don't know how it's possible or who has the tech for it. But I was able to get intel that once you walk into the building. Your quirk gets nullified to the point where you are quirkless yourself. I can't get in." she growled in aggravation.

Izuku was quiet, well as quiet as his normal mumbling brain can be.

'He's doing it again.' she thought. As she let her boss start mummering ideas or plans. She let it go on for about a minute before she had to stop him.

"Izuku!" she yelled in his ear.

"Ahhhh! Really?! In the ear himiko?! Ow!" he rubbed his ear soothingly.

"If I would have left you to your mumbling than I would have been waiting here for hours. What are your thoughts boss-man?" she asked as she made herself busy getting dinner ready.

"Look the idea of me getting fighting experience is a nice gesture himiko but doing it this way is shit." he stated and raised his hand when she was going to argue. "But this is something I believe we should still investigate." he nodded.

"So, we're going on a missions together?" she smiled excitedly since he never attended missions with her.

"Only until we can dismantle this ring and alert the right authorities that quirkless trafficking is happening." he sighed as he got his clothes ready for a shower.

"How am I going in though Izu? I don't think they'll let a teen get in by the way I look." She huffed. He nodded in understanding in her dilemma and he scanned her up and down as she cooked their dinner.

Himiko shifted under his gaze and refused to admit that his stare made her nervous.

He stood up from his bench and walked towards her and stared some more.

"I-Izuku? Um? What are you-Hey!" she squeaked as he started undoing the buns in her hair and let it cascade down her back.

"Hmm. As I thought. Himiko, you look better with your hair down, and you look more like a woman instead of a girl. Add a nice dress and some make up, and I'm sure you can pass for young heiress type woman. Think you can pull it off Himiko?" he asked as he looked down at her face since he grew taller than her in the past couple months.

Her whole face was red, and she finally stuttered her answer. "I-I t-think I c-can do that."

He smiled at her, totally oblivious that she was blushing because of him and not just from her usual demeanor.

"Great. I know it will be hard for you to act serious for an heiress, but the bratty part you got down to a 'T'." he continued smiling as he turned to go take a shower. Although Himiko was obviously glaring holes into his head for the sideways insult.

'Oh, I'm so getting you back.' she thought.

"Izu." himiko giggled mischievously.

'Fuck.' he didn't like it when she sounded like that. He turned to face her, and he had to stop himself from having his eyes go wide in freight by her smile.

"What color do want for your collar, so your sweet owner can get it ready for you?" she smiled seductively.

* * *

**Wrote this chapter a while ago and I just refined it to my liking. Thanks for the recent reviews I really do appreciate them. I'm super excited to get started on the next chapter and ideas are already overflowing in my head. LOL. Thank you everyone. **

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7

*7 months till entrance exam*

"This!-Huff!-Is!-Huff!-Bullshit!" Katsuki bakugou yelled in frustration as he was struggling to pull a refrigerator in the sand on a run-down beach. He could have pulled it easily if it wasn't in sand also if all might wasn't sitting on it with his muscle form.

"Oh-ho-ho! Giving up already young bakugou? My, I'm surprised." All might mocked.

"I'm fit already old man! How the hell is this training?!" Bakugou huffed.

"Are those quitting words I hear?" All might continued taunting.

"FUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" Bakugou gave up trying to talk back to the hero and he had to control himself from not using his explosions to help him.

This went on for another 4 hours until the sun was starting to set.

He sat on the sand covered in sweat panting. Katsuki prided himself in keeping fit all the time, but he never went this hard in the most unorthodox way.

All might chuckled and sat next to the blonde teen as he handed him a water bottle.

"Be honest with me old man. Why are we really doing this? A gym would have sufficed in helping me get closer to my dream and stronger. What's your end goal here?" Katsuki gruffed.

"Ah, but you can't get the satisfaction that you are helping your community by making this beach become beautiful again. Community services is a very good trait to have as a hero." he smiled.

Katsuki had to agree to that regretfully, but that didn't really answer his full question. He had a theory on what All Might, might be planning and he felt that he had to be blunt with his new teacher on his thoughts. Or else this could all be for nothing.

"All might, you once mentioned that because your time is numbered that you are looking for a successor. I'm telling you right now. If you're even thinking of me as an option, then I will forever call you stupid old might sensei." katsuki huffed calmly but that statement surprised all might.

"W-Wait, what?" all might asked.

"I mean it old man. I don't know how you will get a successor or anything, but I would be the worst candidate. So any special training you are giving to your successor, don't give it to me, is this strength training part of it?" he took a swig of his water

"Well yes and no. If my successor is not fit enough to handle the new quirk they could literally explode." He sighed, but he was surprised when katsuki spit out his water and started choking.

"Young bakugou! Are you okay?!"

"Hack!-cough!-W-wait! What the fuck do you mean new quirk!?"

All might was quiet in confusion but then smacked his fist in his hand in understanding. "Oh I forgot to mention that didn't I"

"No Shit! Go the fuck back in the begining. You can give someone a quirk? How the fuck is that possible?!" katsuki was near pulling his hair in frustration.

"I have the ability to transfer my power, the same way it was transferred to me. My quirk is called One For All."

Katsuki was trying to wrap his head around this information as is seemed like an impossible concept to him. "O-Ok. That's unexpected and all the more reason I can't be you successor."

"Why is that young bakugou."

"Look as much as more power is tempting to anyone. I made that promise to izuku, and I plan to use my own power for that. If Izuku was still alive I think he would have been the perfect candidate." He huffed sadly.

"I agree. I'll admit I was thinking of you as a candidate, but since you have an admirable reason to deny One For All. I will respect your wishes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop helping you achieve your dream."

Katsuki nodded his head in agreement. "I know that your running out of time, but If it makes any difference I can try to help you find a candidate when I start UA. Deal?" He held his hand out to the hero who in turn smiled warmly and shook it firmly.

"Deal." He stood up and turned into his muscle form. "Now lets work on your stamina! Pick up those tires and run till I tell you to stop." he laughed boisterously.

'Oh you fucking asshole.' katsuki thought as he growled obscenities under his breath.

* * *

*Train to Tokyo*

Izuku sat nervously next to Himiko as they were soon approaching Tokyo. Despite the disguise, he still wore a dark blue hoodie and black cargo pants to hide himself from view. They both had overnight bags and their supplies as they were going to have to change in their disguises in a hotel.

Izuku was nervous for numerous reasons. He's been outside before after his death, but he was still hidden well, and he never struck attention to himself. This was different, since numerous heroes and villains were going to be watching him from their seats. All it took was one smart person too really get a good look at him and connect the dots. Himiko told him that he will be fine, and she had that covered and that was another point to be nervous. He really didn't know if she really bought him a collar and she told him that she even got him a makeshift costume. She had been secretive on what it was, but her smile didn't really give him a feel of comfort.

"Excited?" she asked.

"No. This is risky, but the pros outweigh the cons and that why I'm doing this. I just hope it doesn't blow up in our face." He sighed as they both got up to get off the train.

"Lead the way Himiko. I've never been here, and you said you already reserved a hotel?" He asked as they got into a cab.

"Yup!" She smiled happily.

'She seems too happy and calm for my liking.' He thought as he was on guard now. He had good reasons to be as they finally got to their destination. When he looked at the hotel sign. His face turned scarlet red and he groaned into his hand.

"Himiko? Why a love hotel?" his face wouldn't stop burning.

"It's perfect. Able to stay for cheap in cash and if things go south and they start searching for us. They will think since I'm playing an heiress that I would stay at a posh hotel instead of this."

Izuku was a little bit surprised that her explanation made a bit of sense, but he still didn't like it though. "Fine. I swear though if you try to strip me in my sleep, I will cut your pay and make you eat blood capsules for a week instead of blood bags." He glared at her as she made a disgusted face at the thought of eating blood capsules.

When Izuku realized that she needs to drink blood to keep herself sane. He put in the right connections with his hacking skills. As blood would be delivered in an undisclosed address that that had a cold storage and was meant to transfer to a hospital afterwards. Though there would be no records of the hospital requesting the blood nor receiving a transfer. Himiko would pick the blood up at the storage unit and would be set. The capsules were something he created to appease her till he can get the right connections together.

It was a mix between iron tablets and pigs' blood in a dissolvable capsule. She hated them because of the taste and the gross factor of pigs' blood.

"Gross! Fine, you have my word. Now let's get ready we only have two hours till we have to sign up for the first match." She skipped to the entrance.

Izuku reluctantly followed and tried his best to make himself be small as he can feel the knowing eyes of the hotel manager as their keys were given through the compartment slot

He didn't even bother to look at what kind of room Himiko picked, but he was regretting it entirely now.

It was nice and spacious to set his portable computer equipment, but it was the style of the room that made him frown.

"Should I be concerned for my well being tonight Himiko?" he sighed as he looked at the obvious S&M décor.

"Don't worry Izu. I promised, remember? Look This room is perfect, and we can borrow some props for tonight." She smiled.

"Props?! Just what the hell do you plan on using?" He now looked around the room frantically as he was now terrified of what she was going to use to present themselves as.

"Don't be a big baby. They have face masks you can use as an extra disguise." She said as she was digging through the closet of obvious kink costumes. "Oohh! This one!" she jumped out and showed him the mask she had in her hands.

"Flexible and the color scheme is perfect and add your tattoos, you'll look like a total badass." She said as she raised the mask to his face to get a good look for herself. The mask was simple with a black base but had dark red flames painted on to make it more masculine.

"I'm fighting, not going on a runway." He scoffed.

"You are correct but, I'm also playing as your owner which means your attire represents me." She stuck her nose in the air in obvious pride.

He rolled his eyes and set the mask down to complete his set up. "Go and get ready Himiko, we have about an hour left I believe." He waved his hand dismissively at her.

She smiled gleefully as she rushed to her bag and ran to the restroom to get prepared.

'Crazy girl.' Izuku shook his head as he started setting up microphones and a transmitter that he will be using to hack into their mainframe later. (Think like Tony Stark did to the helicarrier).

It was only 15 minutes and he was just making the final touches to the microphone audio setting, when he heard the bathroom door open.

"That was quicker than I expected, I thought women take longer to…." He turned around to see what she chose to wear, and he actually forgot how to speak mid-sentence.

Himiko had her hair down and looked wild but sophisticated in a way she completed owned it and wasn't afraid to show it. (Imagine sex hair or something). Her dress nearly made his jaw drop to the ground in how revealing and daring it was. It was a long red cheongsam dress with black lacing to cover up her assets that were on near display. It hugged her curves and he was shocked to see how high the thigh slit was. She smiled smugly at him knowing she had finally struck him dumb for once.

"What do you think Izuku? Do you like what you see?" she giggled as she calmly walked towards his frozen form.

His mind was still processing on what he was seeing in front of him. He knew that Himiko was a very attractive woman, and he always had to make an effort to not let his mind wander to places that could ruin their partnership. However, she was really testing his will power today.

When she touched his chest to get his attention seductively, his frozen spell was broken.

"G-Good! N-Nice very! Clothes! B-bathroom!" He struggled as he jumped and flailed around the room for his bag to go get himself ready and try to run from the sight of Himiko very alluring body.

It was very quick to Himiko as Izuku started rambling nonsense and ran to the bathroom with his bag. Once she realized why he acted like that, she smiled happily in success.

* * *

*bathroom*

'I'm in deep fucking shit right now.' He told himself. As he quickly jumped in the shower and turned the temperature colder than was necessary. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! NO! Focus! Yes, that was an amazing sight to see and-No! Focus! We are here to crack down on underground fighting ring.' He admonished himself as he felt comfortable enough to turn off the water and start getting ready.

He took many deep breaths as he dried himself off, and reached inside the bag. He was surprised that there was only a pair of pants and no shirt. 'Must have dropped it when I was making myself look like a fool.' he thought.

After he got the pants on, he took a moment to move his legs around to see if he would be malleable enough to fight in them. Despite the leather looking exterior, they were quite stretchy and breathable it seemed. They were nice cargo pants and he made a note to himself to ask Himiko where she got them. He burrowed again in the bag in search of a shirt but he was out of luck. He just shook his head in frustration "Hey Himiko? Did I drop a shirt out here?" He asked as he exited the bathroom.

Himiko was in the middle of bending over and slipping on her heels to accentuate her legs. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from losing focus on their main agenda.

"Oh, you're not wearing a shirt when you fight. Too tedious and I want a decent show when you fight." She giggled seductively.

He tried his best to keep himself from turning red but he was utterly failing in that endeavor. "I can't go out like this Himiko. One: it's too cold even for me, and two: I bet that this organization doesn't need unwanted attention too close to their operation."

"Just wear your hoodie till we get there. Now for the finishing touch." She squealed as she pulled what looked to be a black leather dog collar out of her bag.

He frowned but soon chuckled when he saw that the tag on the collar. "If lost return to Madam Midori? Dai? So that's going to be our names huh?"

"Yep. Now let us get a move on. I want to get a good seat and you have to work your magic behind the curtains." She smiled as she grabbed his mask and collar to put in her purse, and then grabbed him by the arm before he can put on his jacket.

"I'm coming! I'm coming you crazy woman. Geez." He huffed. "Is that a promise for later? So naughty izuku." She laughed at his embarrassed face.

"Himiko!" he whined.

* * *

When Himiko meant underground she really meant underground. Though Izuku had to admit that this organization was either really ballsy or stupid to place, their ring so close to might tower. Ingenious placement near Might tower and Tokyo tower, but unnerving on how many school they were close to.

He made a note to himself to investigate if any disappearances happened in this area before, as he looked around for any threats in the vicinity. They approached the doors that would lead them under ground, and he had to take a deep breath to get his nerves down.

"Dai. It's time to put you mask and collar on." Himiko tone of voice turned condescending. Izuku had to hand it to her, when it came to jobs like these. He was always impressed on how she can get into her character so fluidly. She wasn't Himiko now. She was now Madam Midori. A rich heiress who wants to flaunt her money and show off her quirkless pet.

"Yes mam." He nodded as he adjusted the collar and mask on to himself. Internally he was trying hard not break character and laugh.

Once he felt ready, he was shocked that Himiko pulled out a leash from her purse and attached it to his collar. "Win me some fights and I might give you a treats later. Let go." She smiled seductively as she yanked hard on the leash to make him pick up the pace.

As they walked down the stairs and through a very low lit hallway, it took all of his will power to keep his head lowered enough to show submission. If quirkless were being treated as a thing to own, then he theorized that they are submissive towards ones that do have quirks. He trusted Himiko to be taking notes on the security and any week points.

"Hmm? You're new. This isn't a nice place girly, you lost?" Izuku could hear the voice of a man, but he still looked down, so he never got a good look at the man. He sounded to be about mid-20's, and he didn't sound heavy from his footsteps. That was all he could determine at the time.

"Tch! Does it look like I'm a nice person? No! I'm here to show off my pet." She smirked as she tugged hard on the leash again and almost made Izuku stumble to the ground.

"Heh! Don't say I didn't warn you." The man chuckled as he slid open a heavy metal door for them to enter, and they were blasted with the sound of obscenities being yelled left and right.

Izuku took a quick glance and nearly gasped at the size of the room. In the center there looked to be a fenced dome structure where a fight was in mid-process. There were seats that circled around and leveled higher for all the patrons to have a good view. If he had to guess how many heroes/villain were there if would have to be about 200 or 300 max.

"Welcome, welcome. Will you be entering or just watching?" A man who had a mutant quirk of a snake came forward and greeted Himiko eagerly. More than likely her attire made many heads turn as they were not expecting woman of her would be distinguish to be there.

"Entering. I want the best seat you can offer. I refuse to sit too close to those sweaty barbarians who call themselves men." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of course madam, that will cost you though." The snake smiled.

"And I didn't stutter, money is no issue. Direct me to my seat." She ordered and the snake man nodded his head in understanding as he directed them to a stairway that lead to higher seating then the regular patrons.

She looked up the stairs in disdain. "Dai." She said calmly.

Izuku knew he needed to sell it as a quirkless pet and her owner, so he quickly kneeled down on to one knee. His left hand balled into a fist and placed across his chest while his right hand was also in a fist, arm was extended straight down and touching the floor.

"Yes madam Midori?" his head bowed down.

"Carry me up these wretched stairs." She snapped her fingers.

He didn't reply he just gracefully scooped her in his arms bridle style and walked up the steps to her seat.

"Yours is trained very well. They usually have a disobedient streak at this age." The snake man complimented Himiko.

"That's why he's my favorite. He'll do anything I'll say." She smiled wistfully. "Now Dai. Go give me a good show." She squinted her eyes in a glare as she unclipped the leash from his collar.

"Yes Madam Midori." His face was blank as he bowed low and followed the snake to the entrance to the cage.

He watched as two men were still in mid fight, and Izuku took note of their fighting style.

The first man seemed to be a foreigner as his skin was a dark olive color and his eyes were deep blue. His brown hair was mid length and the bind holding it seemed to be coming loose.

The other saw this one opportunity and decided to fight dirty as he grabbed the man's loose hair to drag his head down to knee him square in the face. Since Izuku was closer he was able to hear the distinguishing sound of a crunch of a broken nose.

The first man went unconscious and the second man Izuku finally got a good at was waving his arms up to hype up the crowd.

In size, the second man had in spades compared to the first, as he looked to be 6'6" and had immense muscle definition. His dark skin looked very smooth and seemed to have no blemishes form any previous fight. He had a crazed smile on his face and his amber eyes seemed to burn in hunger for another fight.

'Hope I don't go against him first.' Izuku thought.

"There we have it folks Tau continues undefeated! Next, we have a new meat to grind. Dai!" The announcer yelled his name and he felt someone push him inside the cage roughly. 'Well shit.'

He heard many of the patrons laughing at him as he dwarfed under this Tau as he only stood a measly 5'7". Sure he grew a bit but that still wasn't a good number in his head right now. He looked so meek covered in his hoodie and just standing still.

The bell hadn't rung yet as he knew that many were starting to place their bets.

He sighed as he knew that Himiko would admonish him later for not taking off the hoodie, plus he really did like this hoodie and didn't want blood on it.

Once he took off his hoodie the room was only silent in surprise at his unexpected physique. It soon turned into a roar of rushed bets.

He didn't know that he looked intimidating with the mask and his scars, but the crowd felt that he may have had experience and might have an advantage.

"The round of David and Goliath! A round many of you have been waiting for!" The announcer yelled, further hyping up the crowd.

Izuku didn't pay any attention them. His eyes were staring straight at the glaring embers of the fighter named Tau who looked ready to kill him.

'This will be fun.' He thought sarcastically, but somewhere deep inside of himself he was actually excited.

'CHING!-CHING!' the sound of the bell pierced the room and both parties didn't hesitate to advance on each other for one hell of a fight.

* * *

**Phew! This was one hell of a long chapter for me. I know that many of you didn't want Bakugou to get OFA, and i'm in total agreement with you. I just had to let the story run its course first and I couldn't really give reassurance in the past chapters in my ending notes either. That would give away so much. Now I got to give props to **Projecticeman **again. if you read on the recent review he did. he actually decided to crunch the numbers on the whole Quirkless trafficking. Thank you for that. All right everyone please leave your reviews, but also remember. Please be respectful. I straight up had someone review to me that they hated the story. I'm okay with constructive criticism or typos for the story, not debbie downers. Thanks again everyone.**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku knew that he was at a disadvantage with their height difference, and that any direct hits to the face or body could be easily blocked.

He had to fight smarter, not harder here.

As both advanced on each other Izuku was delighted that Tau started with a right hook the same way Kachan did when they were kids. He never attempted this move on katsuki for fear of repercussions. Now though, he didn't have to worry about holding back.

Once Tau was in range, Izuku parried his right hook with his left hand and quickly gripped Tau's wrist. It was risky, but he pivoted his body to the point where his back was to tau's chest.

As Tau's wrist was twisted uncomfortably from the pivot. Izuku used the rest of Taus' momentum to throw him over his shoulder.

Tau and the rest of the crowd were momentarily stunned, but Izuku knew that this fight was still a no-holds-barred fight. He couldn't let Tau come back up. He quickly jumped on the disoriented fighter and rained down as many punches as he could.

Because of his lack of experience though, he couldn't secure himself well enough on top of Tau. Tau adjusted himself and brought his left knee up close to his chest to press his foot into Izuku's stomach.

Izuku was kicked off and soon airborne and colliding with the caged fence. He stumbled slightly but stood up to get his bearings back. He was only able to take a small breath as he had to weave quickly to his left to avoid a straight heel kick to the face. He used this to his advantage though as his opponent was unbalanced.

Tau's right leg wasn't situated on the ground yet, so Izuku aimed for his left. He pivoted and bent low enough to be eye level to the back of Tau's left leg as he delivered a brutal Haymaker to the knee.

The taller fighter grunted in obvious pain, but surprised izuku by not going down. Instead he jumped to switch his stance and use his injured leg in a roundhouse kick. Izuku quickly picked his arms up to block but he hissed in pain from the raw strength of the kick.

'This guy is quirkless?!' he thought as he had no choice but to roll with the kick to avoid maximum damage to his arms.

He was able to get some distance from Tau, but he quickly faced him in preparation of his next move.

He squinted his eyes in observation and noted that his punch had some impact as Tau was now lifting his left leg up slightly to alieve some pressure. 'He has obvious strength and durability, all I have is speed. I have to be precise in these next hits or I'm done for.' he thought as he was panting in exhaustion. It had barely been five minutes and he already felt winded. Noting to himself to buy a punching bag to work on his fighting stamina.

Tau started taunting izuku into making the first move, but Izuku wasn't stupid. He knew that Tau was only doing that so he didn't put too much pressure on his leg, he didn't want to waste energy trying to chase izuku, so he was baiting him to make the move instead.

Izuku started analyzing his opponent and he smiled when he had a firm plan on how to take Tau down.

He'll let Tau have what he wants.

He rushed him with his left fist balled and ready for an uppercut to the chin, and all tau could do is weave his body to the right to avoid the fist. Izuku grinned as Tau fell for his feint, as he now aimed to for the open left side. He jumped at the last second to swing his left knee across and into Tau's open left side.

Tau hunched over as the air was knocked out of him, and his body was half clinched to Izuku who wasn't done with him yet.

Izuku quickly swung his elbow back and into Tau's left kidney making the taller fighter cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Izuku huffed and walked a couple paces away from the downed fighter. 'No matter how big you are, you still have the same weaknesses as everyone else.' Izuku chuckled to himself as he looked at Tau and how he wasn't getting up from the last hit.

*CHING!-CHING!*

"_What a surprise! Our reigning champion has been taken out by our most recent addition!" _The voice of the announcer rang loud, but the many obscenities of the audience was louder as many just lost a very high bet, while others were richer from when they first started.

Izuku was slightly surprised that he saw Himiko standing by the cage entrance with a black fan hiding half of her face, but he can tell she's smiling behind it.

Once he grabbed his hoodie exited the cage, he kneeled down in front of her as he did before and waited for her next order.

"Well done my pet, you shall be rewarded later." she said as she re-attached the leash to his collar and didn't give him a chance to properly stand before she began to turn and pull.

"I want my winnings in cash and ready for me before I even exit out of this building." she faced the snake host. "Absolutely madam, may I inquire if you will be a regular patron?" the snake host bowed.

"Obviously. Though I expect a better challenge for my pet, it wasn't much of a show today. That goes for you as well Dai. I want blood next time." She purred.

He nodded his head in understanding but still kept it low in submission. Though he had to keep himself in check every time he heard someone wolf-whistle or say something vulgar to Himiko as she walked past the horny heroes and villains.

As promised, she was given an envelope of her winnings as they got to the door. As the door closed behind them, he could only hear the gruff sound of someone huffing in annoyance. He could only guess that it was the same person from before and Himiko probably gave him a smug smile as she walked by.

Once the ascended the stairs and were out the side doors. They quickly picked up their stride to avoid any confrontation that might come their way. At the same time, Izuku unclipped the leash and placed his hoodie back on as Himiko hailed a cab.

As much as they wanted to relax, they still had to be on high alert until they got to their room. The ride was quiet and the air felt very heavy.

Izuku kept a look out to see if any vehicles might have followed them.

When they finally arrived at the hotel and into their room Izuku had the wind knocked out of him as Himiko barreled into his stomach. She had her arms around him and, was holding on to him for dear life.

"Himiko?" He asked concerned. 'Did something happen to her while I was fighting?!' he feared.

He grabbed her shoulders to push her back and looked her up and down for any injuries or marks. When his eyes locked on to hers, he was surprised that tears were about to pour down her cheeks.

"Himiko? What's wrong? Did something happen?" His voice was soft and soothing. She was quivering and she as she finally stuttered her reply "I-I was scared. I was scared for you. I-I thought I was going to lose you. That snake guy told me that, that particular fighter has mistakenly killed three other fighter before." Tears were now free falling down her cheek.

Izuku sighed sadly as gently cupped her cheeks and softly wiped her tears. "Himiko. I promise that I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I made you worry like that."

"Izuku, Please. Please don't make promise you can't keep." She sniffed.

"No it's a promise Himiko. I'm not leaving you nor will I ever, just accept it. Your stuck with me." He chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes locked onto each other as they had a small significant moment of piece with each other.

It took Izuku a moment to realize how intimate they were holding on to each other.

His face started to turn red and Himiko looked at his face confused but then also realized how close they were. Her cheeks were dusted pink but she didn't look embarrassed, she smiled cheekily at him and giggled. "Izu? Are you thinking naughty thoughts?" She teased.

He retracted himself immediately and tried to sputter an excuse, but he just made himself look like a fool.

She couldn't help it anymore as she laughed loudly at his blushing red face, he in turn mock glared at her.

He couldn't be fully mad at her as she was finally smiling, and he would be a lying to himself if he said he didn't have indecent thoughts about Himiko. He was never going to admit that though. He was never going to admit to Himiko on how much she really meant to him. How he buried the feelings, he has for her deep down.

* * *

*Unknown location*

A large man who was connected to many tubes and machines was nonchalantly watching a feed of the recent fights that took place in Tokyo earlier.

His demeanor was dark and menacing as he judged the last fight on the screen. He was slightly surprised himself that #42 lost to the smaller new comer. Though it made his next subject that much easier to attain.

Another screen to his right turned on and the voice of a very gifted doctor under his employment penetrated the silent room. "Subject is prepped for quirk implementation."

"Good. I will be there shortly." He said as he gracefully stood up and strode towards the door next his office.

Inside was brightly lit room with medical equipment lined against the walls, and the doctor waiting patiently for his arrival. In the center of the room was very scared man who was strapped to a medical table. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the large man, for he had no face just a mouth.

"Don't be afraid." His smile did nothing to sooth the man who was too weak from the drugs and his injuries, to struggle against his binds. The large man placed his right hand over the scared man's eyes. "For it will be over quickly." he said quietly as he transferred multiple quirks inside the man's unwilling body. The man didn't even have time to scream before his body started convulsing at the foreign and unwanted mutations his body was trying but failing to reject.

"Same reaction it seems, I leave the rest to you doctor."

"Of course sir." The doctor bowed as he prepped the next stage for all their experiments.

The large man went back into his room and as he sat in his chair to look upon the screen again. He chuckled darkly at the paused screen of the newest fighter in the ring.

"You might be a nice addition to my collection. Maybe you would be able to handle the transfer better than your fallen opponent."

* * *

**Okay, we all know who that was at the end, and to answer some questions about the test subject. yes that was Tau. Now I'm not very good at fight scenes, so I apologize for that. Please leave reviews as I said before they spur me on to getting to write the next chapter.**

**-M**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi! Bakugou!" katsuki turned to the voice to one of the two extras that always followed him like an annoying lakey.

'Spaghetti fingers?' he thought as he could never for the life of him, remember names.

"What?!" He gruffly answered.

"Yo man, what's got you so busy man. You got a girlfriend or something? You always run off after school in a hurry." he snickered.

Katsuki glared. "Tch! I don't have time for stupid shit like that. I'm training to get into UA and my coach is just a hard-ass. He gave me a free day today for some odd reason." katsuki said as he looked down at his phone in memory of the Text all might gave him. Telling him that training was canceled as there was something, he had to handle work related.

"Really? cool! Are they a hero or something?"

"Something like that." He shrugged as there was no way in hell that he was going to say All Might of all people was training him.

"Oh, well then it's probably because of last night's incident in Tokyo." the long finger teen shrugged.

Katsuki stopped walking. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Spaghetti fingers now looked confused at katsuki. "Didn't you see the news this morning?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, dumbass!" katsuki barked.

"Geez dude. It was late last night, but lots of heroes and villains were arrested for illegal activities. That's all I got out of that from this morning before I had to run to school."

Katsuki eyes widened in surprise and he quickly walked faster away as he had to go home to his computer and see what the hell was going on.

* * *

*The day before*

"Izuku? What do you think of this one?" Himiko Skipped out of the bathroom and Izuku had to keep repeating in his head his mantra. 'Will power, will power, will power.'

As Himiko walked out in what could be every nerd's fantasy with a sexy librarian. She was in a short black pencil skirt and only white button up blouse with a loose tie that drew the eye to her assets. The 5-inch pump heels didn't help as they drew the eyes to her silky white legs. She even added glasses and kept her hair in a messy side bun.

"I-It looks good on you Himiko, but don't you think the heels will be in the way in case we need to get out quick." he turned his face away as soon as he could and tried to focus more on his frequency scrambler he had to set.

He couldn't see Himiko pout as she was really hoping to get him as flustered the first couple of times she dressed provocatively.

"I have another pair if I need to take them off, besides you've gotten stronger so you can just carry me." she giggled as she walked up behind him to press her chest to his back.

"If push come to shove I will." He sighed as he really was trying to ignore her soft chest on his back. "Himiko, I really got to focus on these emitters as I have to show you how to activate them." He scolded as he felt that she was about to start getting handsy.

"Fine, fine. What do I gotta do?"

Izuku started the process of explaining how to activate the emitters they have been planting at the ring for the past three months. While Izuku was fighting, Himiko would be planting small adhesive emitters in as many areas she could reach. The first emitter from the first fight was just to break into their mainframe and figure out how they were nullifying quirks. Turns out they were using a frequency system to reach certain brain waves of the patrons that tricked their brain to cancel their own quirk.

Izuku was impressed with the ingenious idea and noted how that could be used to help heroes if need be in the future.

After that it was easy as pie for Izuku to create a second batch of emitters that would scramble the frequency. As much as he would love to keep everyone in there defenseless to be arrested, he also knew that any heroes who might be there to help would also be defenseless.

*Riinnngg! Riiinnnggg!*

Izuku looked down at his phone and smirked. Speaking of heroes.

"Hello eraser head-san. What can I do for you?" Izuku answered the phone and gestured for Himiko to keep quiet.

"_You sent me all this information, but you have yet to give me an exact location. You just said Tokyo. Care to explain?" _Izuku can just see the annoyed face of the underground hero in his head and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Simple Eraser-san. I only sent those files to you because of your track record, and our history. We've worked together long enough to know I have my reasons. I sent them only to you."

"_You think we might have a snitch?"_ he clarified in understanding.

"It wouldn't hurt to be cautious in this situation. Catching these bastard's red handed will only be a one-shot deal. After that whoever orchestrated this vile sport, will more than likely go underground."

"_I'm more surprised that you don't know who is behind this." _Eraser head noted.

"I'm good eraser-san, but one could only do so much in a building that nullifies quirks. When I send you the exact location, you will not have to worry about your quirk not working. I have that prepared."

"_How long have you been planning this?"_

"Three months. Now I do hope that you don't throw all of my hard work away. I'm eager for your arrival."

"_Will you finally show yourself to the hero community?"_

Izuku couldn't help but laugh heartily, and Eraser head could hear it over the phone. _"I take that as a 'no'."_

"Correct eraser-san. Just be prepared for my message in about-." Izuku looked at the time and saw that he had an hour till they had to be there. "hour and half maybe two. Good luck Eraser-san." He was about to hang up but the next outburst from the underground made him stop.

"_You never asked for payment for this one, so this is personal. What's your end game?"_

"Trying to get information about me is not how I work Eraser-san. Good day." He ended the call.

"He never gives up does he?" Himiko pointed out.

He looked at her and just chuckled as she draped a black cloak on her shoulders to keep her warm from the October night. "Witchy Librarian Himiko?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was going for vampire cause of my fangs, but that works too." She shrugged.

He just shook his head in humor. "Give me your phone so I can add the sim card." He held his hand out.

"You sure this is going to work? We never tested it out." She gave him her phone.

"That could be the worst-case scenario, but we do have police officers who know how to handle situations like these. You have everything?" He asked as he pointed at her small purse.

"Yes. Do you have on your tracker?" she smirked at his glare.

"Fine, I still think it looks stupid on me." He said as he handed her phone back and walked to his bag to get out a single stud earring that had a small tracker implanted in it.

"Don't be a baby. It's only fair when you make me wear them." She gestured to her own earrings.

"I only you make them wear them because your job is dangerous, and you never know when things could go bad and I need to find you." He placed the stud in his ear.

"The same goes for you mister." She glared.

"No, you just enjoyed piercing my ear and me in pain, you weird sadist." He glared back.

"Touché." She shrugged.

"Let's get going. You remember when to send the message?" He asked her once again.

"Yes, yes. Stop asking. Five minutes into your fight. You sure you can get out of there in time?"

"Five minutes is plenty. It will take them about a half hour to get enough manpower to that location. All my fights have ranged in five minutes, so this will be easy as pie." He chuckled.

* * *

~later at the Ring~

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.' he started to internally cuss as he was brutally kicked to the other side of the ring. He felt what could have been his ribs crack, but he had no time to let the pain distract him. He was quickly on his feet and facing his opponent. He was of similar height, but his build was a lot leaner than a normal fighter would be. Though he made that up for his speed as he was able to get into Izuku's space faster than the hacker could defend.

Since they were the same height, Izuku felt confident that any straight hits would be able to make some contact. Though because his opponent was so fast, Izuku couldn't get a good hit unless he was in Izuku's range. Which only happened if Izuku was taking a hit. He made that sacrifice as he kept aiming well placed kicks at his opponent's thighs in an effort to slow him down. It seemed to be working as Izuku was able to land a solid uppercut at his opponents' jaw, but he growled as he still didn't go down.

Izuku was now bruised and bloody. His left eye was swollen to the point that it was closed shut. His opponent didn't look any better, as he was shaking his head vigorously in an effort to focus. Izuku would have smirked and play more with his opponent, but the raid was going to take place at any moment. He needs to get in and get out before the authorities showed up. He was growling in frustration as this fight that was only supposed to be 5 minutes tops turned into a sluggish 15.

He looked his opponent in the eyes, and it was the same look as all of his previous opponents.

Desperation.

Izuku had been trying to figure out for the past three months why they all have that same look. It was as if they all knew something he didn't. Something scared them enough to drive them to the brink of beating each other to death.

Izuku knew when a person was desperate, it was when they are the most dangerous to face.

He gritted his teeth as he put as much energy into his legs for speed, and ram into his opponent before he can defend. His left fist pulled back and ready to deliver a straight shot to the liver.

He saw a second too late in the corner of his eye that his opponent had his left fist ready as well, but his was already at a halfway point of a haymaker.

Izuku felt that he made contact with his opponents' liver, but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he blacked out.

* * *

*In the stands*

Himiko nearly gasped in concern when she saw the brutal hit that Izuku just took.

Both fighters fell and weren't getting back up.

"_Looks like for the very first time in our ring that we have a draw folks"_ she could hear the surprise in the announcer's voice, but it was soon drowned out but the angry patrons on their lost bets. She stood up as calmly as possible to get Izuku and get out, but she stopped when she noticed that Izuku was not being carried out of the cage's normal entry, but into another that looked closed off from her.

"Hebi-san! Where are they taking my fighter!" She demanded at the snake host who catered to her the most.

"Just formalities mam. Your fighter needs to be thoroughly examined. That last hit could be lethal, so this is assurance that you will get paid by the other owner in case he dies." The snake smirked.

It took all of Himiko's will power to not show concern for Izuku as it could blow her cover and then all the work they established.

She just wished the heroes would get there quick. She had a bad feeling and she didn't care if Izuku's cover was blown by the damn heroes. As long as he was alive and with her, she would happily be a goody two shoe hero.

She looked at her phone and saw that it had only been 15 minutes since she sent the message to the hero Eraser head. She then scrolled to a different page on her phone and started following the Izukus tracker. She gave a sigh of relief that he was still in the building. She didn't know when the scrambler would start taking affect so she started discreetly using her quirk on her hand to see if it would change to a different skin tone at least.

'Hang on Izuku.' She prayed.

* * *

*Same building, unknown room*

Izuku at first felt numb when he started gaining conscious, but he soon groaned in pain from the large knot in the back of his head.

'damn that fucking hurts.' He thought as he was about to raise his hand to sooth his aching head.

When he felt his hand was restricted, he tried his other and he started to panic when it was also restricted.

He winced when he tried opening his non swollen eye and was blinded by the brightness of the room.

He took as much as he can of his surroundings, and knew things weren't looking good when he saw medical equipment.

'Shit, shit. This ain't no normal fucking checkup.' He growled internally. He froze when heard a voice that was to his left and outside his vision.

"Subject has been prepped sir." That voice sounded older and croaky Izuku noted incase for later.

The second voice was deeper and more menacing "Good. Go and set the containment room if it's a failure. "Yes sir." The first man's foot steps were soon fading and the sound of a door clicking indicated he was gone.

The footsteps of what he assumed the second man was getting closer and he looked above and blanched at what he saw.

He knew a person's quirk could cause physical abnormalities, but he had a feeling that wasn't from a quirk. The man smiled down at him and Izuku couldn't show fear. If he was going down, he was going down swinging. "Who the fuck are you, fuck face?" he snapped.

For once All for one had a look of what might actually be surprise. Izuku couldn't really tell with only his mouth showing.

"Do you not fear me?" The deep voice held mirth.

Izuku felt that this could be his lifeline. Maybe he can keep this psycho talking till back up arrived. He didn't know how long he was out, but he knew Himiko had to have already sent the signal.

"Depends, I don't like the concept of fearing the unknown. I'm curious creature. For All I know you could be some kind of pedo who gets his kicks perving on kids." Izuku quipped.

To say that he was slightly surprised when the large man didn't seem offended, but amused. "You're not a normal quirkless slave, are you? You talk too much and you're too sharp."

"So, I was right on the nose that you're a pedo?" Izuku would have chuckled but his air way was soon closed off by a very angry All for one gripping is large hand over his throat and squeezing tightly.

"Cheeky brat. I actually hope you turn into failed subject." He growled as he finally let Izuku go and the hacker coughed as he finally got much needed air. Izuku glared, as he gritted his teeth in preparation for what ever torture the fucker had in store for him.

"How many quirks can you handle?" the man actually chuckled.

'Wait. What?' Izuku thought as the man placed his large hand on Izukus forehead.

* * *

*back at the main arena*

Himiko was becoming increasingly impatient, but her only feeling of relief is when she saw that her quirk was working again.

She discreetly got up and walked down the steps to the main seating area. It was almost 30 minutes and with the way Izuku would gush about the under-ground hero, she assumed that he would actually be able to pull off a raid prep in half an hour.

This was not according to plan, as they were both supposed to be out of there when the raid happened, but she was not going to leave Izuku to fend for himself.

She was thankful that the other members were focused on the current fight to see her get closer to the cage entry.

She knew her plan was going to be risky but, she had no other choice as the doorway to where Izuku was on the other side of the ring.

She carefully took off her heels in preparation, and she was glad she did. Immediately the main entry to the underground ring was blown open and canisters were thrown in.

Himiko changed her hair and skin tone and immediately unlatched the cage door to run across the ring to the other door. Her eyes were slightly stinging, and she guessed the canisters were tear gas, but she didn't have to worry too much on their effects, as she made quick work to the second door. It surprised her that it was unlocked but it was more than likely that the fighters wouldn't dare trying to escape that way, so there was no need to lock it.

She locked the door behind her, just in case to give herself more time to find Izuku without distractions.

She got out her phone to view his tracker. He wasn't very far but she had to make haste without causing too much attention to herself. She ran down the labyrinth of hallways as quietly as possible, but she had to stop when she heard heavy footsteps coming around the corner. She pulled out a very small pocketknife that she attached to her bra strap. Small as it was, her fighting skills were able to back her up in a situation like this.

A chubby man in a doctor suit and glasses never knew what hit him, as Himiko tripped his feet under him and grabbed his throat to push him to the ground.

He regretfully was only dazed and not unconscious, but she could still use him for information. She placed the knife on his neck and applied enough pressure to ensure he wouldn't move. "What happened to the fighter that was brought here?"

The doctor gulped in fear at the dark-skinned women he saw. "He is with my master in an evaluation." He was technically not lying.

"Are you the head doctor?" she asked as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked it up slightly.

"Yes." He answered and was confused why she was smiling.

"Good." She said as she let go of his collar and then forced his head to smash into the hard floor with force.

He did go unconscious this time and she quickly licked the little amount of blood she scrapped from his neck.

As she stood up fully, she transformed into the unconscious doctor. She looked down at the phone and noted that she was getting closer to Izuku.

She hurried her strides when she heard the pained cries of her Izuku coming from two rooms away. She finally broke into a run and quickly got into character as Izukus life depended on it.

She burst into the room and she had to rein her inner self in, and not cry at the sight of Izuku eyes wide then quickly closing as he went limp.

"Sir! We have a situation! Our ring has been compromised, heroes and the police are here!" she finally got a good look at the man who was hovering over Izuku and she wanted to puke at the sight of the monsters lack of face, but she held strong.

The man barred his teeth in a growl. He seemed to have glanced back at Izuku and cursed. "Very well, quickly get him to the secondary containment center. It seems that we might actually have a successful subject. Do not make me wait." He grunted as he himself made a swift exit.

She made herself wait a full minute before she gave a small sigh in relief and she made quick work of Izukus restraints. She transformed into her original form and tried shaking Izuku awake but he remained unconscious but alive.

She dragged him off the table and carried him fireman style as it was the only way to carry someone as heavy as him with her size. She was so thankful that she decided to work out with Izuku as this wouldn't have been possible a year ago.

She was starting to panic because she didn't know another exit other than the one, she went through earlier.

'Calm down and breathe.' She berated herself. 'Think like Izuku. Find a different exit. How? I don't have to worry about fuck face, just only heroes.' She growled. Then a small thought made her stop. 'wait how did that dude get away? He might have another exit!' she went back into the medical room, but she was very hesitant to enter the room the man walked into earlier.

She peeked slightly in and saw no one there. She scanned the room but couldn't find a door. Only a chair with a monitor, she stomped in frustration, but the sound of her stomp sounded off. She stomped again and she gasped as she realized that the floor was hollow. She gently put Izuku down as she tried to find a way to open the square floorboard. She couldn't find a latch, so she used her knife to pry a corner up and she nearly screamed in joy when she saw a small stair way leading to a tunnel.

She quickly picked Izuku up and set him on the stairs as she placed the board back in place.

She was tired and scared for Izuku, but she had to keep going for him. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she ran as far as she could with Izuku limp on her back. When she reached what might be the end with another set of stairs she listened for any voices. As she got closer, all she could hear were the night life of Tokyo. She reached up and pushed what felt like outside basement doors. She found that they were just in a lonely alley. She quickly ran out and tried to adjust Izuku as best as she could to be leaning on her instead. She pulled him along till they hit a main street full of cabs.

Once she hailed one, she nearly threw Izuku into the back seat, and ordered the driver to their hotel. The driver seemed adamant once he got a good look at Izukus beat up face, but the glare Himiko gave him made him shut up.

It was only a five-minute drive, but it felt too long for Himiko as she started to notice that Izuku was starting to sweat profusely and he was turning too pale.

Once the cab stopped, she all but threw wads of bills at the driver and dragged Izuku into their hotel room. She placed him on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get wet towel to cool him down. He was shaking and his face was morphed in pain.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she was in near hysterics, as she could do nothing. "What the hell did they do to you Izuku?"

* * *

**Phew! That was one hell of a chapter to write. Thank you for the recent reviews everyone! Yes Izuku was forced a quirk, maybe two? who knows? Please leave those reviews as they are my drive to get going onto the next chapter.**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10

(4 months till the entrance exam late February , 6 months till school starts in April.)

Katsuki Bakugou was simmering in anger at the beach dump he was supposed to be cleaning. Keywords 'supposed to', as he was either throwing trash around in anger or sitting down in the sand growling at himself for making the beach look worse than before.

As for why katsuki was so angry, it was because All Might still hadn't answered any of his calls or text from last night. When he got home yesterday, he ran to his room to get on his computer, and totally ignoring his mother rant about ungratefulness or something.

He went on the hero news site, where any major hero incident or fight would be posted. The incident spaghetti fingers was talking about was still a hot topic.

'_As of 23:24 last night in Tokyo Japan, intelligence was received to Underground hero Eraser-head, that there was malicious activity in the vicinity from the mysterious hacker "Kage". The hacker "kage" has been known to be the top highly requested intelligence informant for heroes and police. As all of his information has been infallible to all of their cases. The percent rate for completed cases has skyrocketed from 12% to 47% for both cold and on-going cases._

_So, there was no surprise that his information was to be taken seriously as eraser-head quickly formed a squad of Heroes and police force for the investigation. The exact location of the criminal activity has not been released to the public, but it is only known that it was only in a 1-mile radius to Might Tower. _

_It has been confirmed that over 150 personnel were arrested and that surprisingly included heroes._

_Investigations are currently underway as it seems that both heroes and villains were in connection with an illegal fighting ring. Information of the arrested heroes and villains will not be released to the public.'_

Katsuki re-read the article again, and he was shocked to find out that even heroes were arrested last night. He now understood why All Might canceled on him. If this shit was happening so close to his own agency, what kind of other shit could be going down?

Katsuki sighed in exasperation as he had a feeling that this case was going to affect All Might's health again.

Ever since he started his training with the pro, he started to notice that the pro hero didn't take care of himself up to normal standards. It didn't take long for katsuki to become another version of his mother, as he would actually yell at the pro for not getting the proper amount of nutrients or rest when he needed it.

He quickly sent a text to his teacher to call him as soon as he could or message him. He waited for about ten minutes until he finally gave up and just called the hero.

He growled when he was immediately sent to voicemail. He threw his phone on the bed and stomped out of his room and past his parents. He needed to let off some steam and he knew just the place to do it.

So, there he was currently sitting on the sand watching the sun start to rise as he had been there all night causing the beaches trash debris to expand.

"Bakugou my boy? Have you been here all night?" the voice of his teacher made Katsuki jump out of his skin as he was not expecting to actually see all might so soon.

He turned around as All might was walking down the steps. "Just what the hell happened last night, and don't tell me 'nothing'. It was by your damn tower for crying out loud." The explosive blonde growled as he stomped towards his teacher.

The pro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as that had been everyone's number question during the whole investigation. "How much do you know so far?" the hero asked as he finally just sat on the lower steps.

"Only that Heroes and Villains were arrested for some illegal fighting ring. Was it some kind of quirk gladiator style ring or something?" the teen asked as he sat next to the pro.

Said Pro looked conflicted, but he really had no reason to sugar-coat anything with the teen as his student was going to be facing worser things in the future. This case just felt a little too personal though.

"Not quite that kind of ring as far as we know. It turns out human trafficking was taking place as heroes and villains would sometimes buy or sell their fighters." he sighed.

Katsuki could tell that All might was holding something back but just didn't know how to say it. "That's not all, is it?"

"No. They weren't trafficking random people. All the fighters were Quirkless."

Katsuki froze in horror as he was soon sick to his stomach. "What happened to all of them?"

"They were actually more trouble to handle than the heroes or villains, some didn't know the language as they had been smuggled into the country. They all had to be separated from each other because they would start to attack each other like animals. Majority of them have been brainwashed into doing nothing but fighting to unconsciousness. During questioning we found out that some have even died or have never been seen from again if they lose a fight. Right now, Eraser-head is in charge of the investigation as he was the only person who received the intel from Kage."

"That's another question. Who is this Kage? Do any of the heroes know?" he asked as he tried to distract his mind from the horror he just heard 15 seconds ago.

"No one actually knows, he just showed up on the radar a couple of years ago. I'm just glad that he's on our side, or else villains would be running rampant and we wouldn't know how to stop it."

Katsuki nodded his head in agreement but he stayed silent.

"Bakugou? Have you been here all night?" All might finally took a look at all the damage the teen caused and slightly glared down at him.

Katsuki turned red in embarrassment as his teacher told him countless times to not use his quirk when he was angry and destroy things. He could only nodded his head yes, and he slightly slumped when he heard All might sigh like a fed up parent. "Go home bakugou. Your parents are probably worried sick, and we will discuss later about your punishment for using your quirk in anger again."

Katsuki didn't answer. He just stood up and walked up the steps to go home. The recent incident was really the only thing circling in his head as he finally got home and plopped into bed. He couldn't help but imagine a what if scenario about Izuku in this situation. He was only thankful that his childhood friend never had to go through anything like that.

* * *

Himiko's head was bobbing up and down from trying to stay awake in her chair; as she had been, awake the majority of the night watching over Izuku.

Within the first hour they got back, she was debating on taking Izuku to the hospital. She told herself that she would give it one more hour, or else she would have no choice.

When it seemed that his face was returning to it normal color instead of sickly pale, and he stopped sweating profusely. She nearly cried in relief, but she was still cautious as he still looked like he was in pain. She cleaned him as best as she could and checked if he had any injuries she could treat, though it seemed that whatever was hurting him was not something he sustained in the ring.

Every once in a while, his brows would knit in pain and all she could think to do was pet his hair in comfort. There was a moment when he scared her shitless as he suddenly screamed and started grabbing his head in pain. As sudden as that was, he soon went limp after.

It was now sunrise and she was struggling to stay awake. She couldn't risk sleeping if Izuku had another episode and it could be worse than before.

She was so out of it that she didn't notice that Izuku eyes were opening slightly.

Izuku felt in two words 'Like shit.' His whole body felt like it went through five ring matches against All might. He had to really focus to open his eyes, as the pain he was feeling was making it hard to control the motor function of his body.

Once he got his eyes open enough, and he sighed with relief as he realized that he was back in the same hotel room he shared with Himiko. He couldn't really move his head yet but he could see in the corner of his eye movement.

"H-Himi-" his voice sounded raspy and weak but the sharp movement he saw indicated that she was able to hear him.

"IZUKU! Oh my god I was so scared!" she grabbed his cheeks as tears streaming down her face.

He would have winced at her loud voice, but he was too distracted, as all he could see was her beautiful face. It was as if it was the first and last time, he would ever see it, and he was mesmerized.

"Pretty." He couldn't tell from the pain, but he was smiling goofily at her.

"What the hell are you smiling for, you idiot?! You nearly scared me half to death because I thought you were dying and I-I couldn't do anything!" she glared angrily, and if she didn't know that he was still injured than she would have banged on his chest in anger.

"I-I told you already. I'm not going anywhere. Y-You're stuck with me." He chuckled but had to stop himself as ribs started to sting from the movement.

"Geez, don't laugh you dummy. You're still hurt pretty bad." She chastised him, as she couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"How bad?" he sighed as he started curling and uncurling his fist to clear the numbness in his body.

"Physically? Adequate in enough to move around when you're ready. Mentally or internally? I really don't know Izuku. Do you remember anything that might have happened after the fight?" she asked as she went to fetch a cup of water for him.

He took a moment to go over his memories, "I remember being strapped to a gurney and this ugly motherfucker was standing over me. I tried to keep him talking but he wasn't really the talking type it seems" he paused to drink some water from the straw that himiko was nice to add. " I thought he was going to torture me or something, but he just spouted something about how many quirks I can handle. After that it goes dark as he blocks my vision with his hand. I honestly thought he was trying to crush my head with his hand. All I felt was indescribable pain shoot down my whole body. Next thing I know I'm waking up to an angel at my side." He smiled cheekily at her now red face.

Himiko was now thoroughly confused as he never ever tried to flirt with her. Even in a joking manner, he was always indifferent to her advances.

"They did something to your brain didn't they?" She sighed.

He had to stop himself from chuckling as he remembered how much that hurt before. He finally got control of his arms as he was struggling to lift himself up. Himiko hastily went to his aid but squeaked in surprise when she was pulled into his arms and squeezed tightly.

"Izuku?" she was stunned.

Izuku winced in pain as he totally forgot that his ribs were still sore, and he just forced her weight on him. "Ow. That wasn't very smooth." He grinned. "Worth it though. Himiko, they didn't mess with my brain. At least I don't think so. I- I just-" He took a deep breath as he cupped her cheek to make her look him in the eyes. "Himiko. I won't deny that I was scared, not from dying but from never seeing you again or telling you h-how I really feel." His face was turning a shade of red as his old stuttering self was starting to resurface. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she didn't want to be too hopeful. "Izuku you don'-mppf!" He feared that his words weren't getting through to her, but he knew his actions will. He pulled her by the back of the neck and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever see her again.

Himiko was shocked but soon melted into the kiss. It was small but full of emotion that Izuku kept hidden away for so long.

When they parted Himiko cheeks were stained a rosy pink while Izuku was still extremely red as that was his first kiss.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked.

Her response was to dive in for another kiss, being mindful of her fangs. Though not so much for his other injuries as he winced at the jostled movement. "Oh! Opps, sorry zu-zu." She quickly got up and giggled.

He smiled at her in forgiveness. "Well zu-zu, I have been up all night and I need a shower. Pity you're still injured, or I would have made you come join me." She blew a kiss at him and giggled in response to his mock glare, though his cheeks were a shade of red from the thought of doing such a thing.

She bent down to pick her clothes out of her bag, and that gave Izuku a perfect view of her cute ass in the tiny skirt. 'Wish I had a camera to take a pic' he thought as he stared at her bent form. Though it seemed like she froze mid clothes searching, and he scrunched his eyes in concern. He blinked and was going to ask if something was wrong, but she quickly stood up as if she was released from a hold. She turned to look at him with confusion and a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I-Izuku? Why was I frozen for a second there?" she scanned her body for anything that might have caused that.

He was confused too as he looked her up and down, and accidentally let his mind admire her rumpled attire and not realizing that she froze again mid stare. "What the?" he quickly rubbed his eyes in disbelief at her sudden frozen form, but just as quickly it was gone.

"Izuku? A-are you doing that?" She stuttered.

He looked down at his hands and he backtracked if that was even possible. He was quirkless, and there has never been a case where a quirk developed so late in age.

Though he thought back to what the last thing the psycho said to him.

"_How many quirks can you handle?"_

'Just what the hell did that bastard do?' he thought.

* * *

**Ok, Yes he does have a quirk more than one keep in mind, but those will be introduced later. I'm not very good at romantic scenes like that, but I think it was high time they finally got together. He almost died for crying out loud. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter we explore izuku's quirks and check on how katsuki's does on the exam. thank you and be sure to leave those reviews.**

**-M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: minor sexual content in this chapter. (very minor)**

* * *

Izuku was pacing back and forth in his command center and mumbling up a storm about his new predicament. It had only been two days since izuku woke up in the hotel from his near death situation. It was also when both he and Himiko realized that some how, Izuku had a quirk.

'That weird dude might have done this to me, but how? It explains all the medical equipment in the room. Wait, did that mean that he maybe did this to others? The other fighters? Did they know? Is that why they were desperate to keep winning? Losers turned into experiments? I've never heard of someone having a quirk that can implant quirks into a person. When he said 'how many.' does that mean that he put multiple quirks into them? Into me? That can't be. The strain of having more than one is rare and sometimes too much for the human body.' he muttered the whole time.

He started to grip his hair in frustration to the whole thing.

He also had another predicament as he was still trying to figure how he made Himiko freeze that day. He can actually remember the moment she froze as clear as day. His face his cheeks turned a bit red at the memory of admiring her excellent posterior. He was a healthy young man, so it was only natural that he would stare at his girlfriends assets and savor them in his memory.

He froze mid step in his pacing as he just had a 'eureka' moment. It was only in theory, but maybe if he tried it again. He smiled mischievously as he thought of a very entertaining way to test out his theory.

He turned his sights at his girlfriend who was on the couch innocently humming a tune as she sharpened her favorite knife.

"Himiko. Have you picked out your Halloween costume already? I think I remember you telling me that you wanted to go out that night?" He smiled innocently which himiko mistakenly fell for since she still hadn't adjusted to his cunning way of flirting with her.

"Zu-zu, you remembered! Can we go out? I know just the place too." she jumped off the couch in glee.

"Sure I don't mind. Why don't you change into your costume, maybe we can match." He had to do his best not to smirk as he saw her zoom past him and into the bathroom to change. He sat in her recent spot on the couch as it faced the entry to the bathroom and he just waited.

It was only a couple of minutes till the bathroom door opened and Izuku really had to control his breathing. He shouldn't be surprised that she choose something that would accentuate her best features. Simple but sexy nurse uniform. He couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed that she even had a belt that held multiple empty (maybe real) syringes.

"What do you think zu-zu?" she smiled cheekily that looked sexy and cute, as she started to sashay to him.

He smiled as he decided to put his theory to the test. He concentrated on her form and on how he wanted to memorize every part of her.

She stopped mid stride, and every part of her was frozen even the smile that he loved. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was able to stop time but the analog clock that he kept on the wall was still ticking. So he just made her freeze. 'Like a picture.' he thought as he finally blinked and that seemed to break himiko from his quirk.

"Hmm, so it requires my eyes for it to work." he said out loud.

Himiko was not amused when she realized that she was just used as a test subject as she crossed her arms in a pout. He noticed immediately and he couldn't help but chuckle as he was not intimidated because she was too cute. "What's wrong Himiko? I tease you and you don't like the taste of your own medicine?" He smirked at her as she started to turn red in anger.

He then paled when she turned the tides on him and jumped on top of him on the couch. She laid her full weight on him and straddled his hips firmly as she licked her lips in anticipation. "Ya'know Zu-zu. As your personal nurse, it's my job to take care of you. That includes collecting your blood for standard tests. You know the drill." She winked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was turning redder by the second and he was doing everything in his power not to move. He didn't want Himiko to notice that her body and attire was causing him to have an embarrassing reaction.

"I'm not a big fan of needles. I made an exception to the tattoos and earing for reasons." He was looking around the room to find a distraction, but that was his mistake as when he turned his head away, he exposed his neck for her.

She was quick on her target and when Izuku realized what she was going to do he just gritted his teeth in anticipation of the pain. When he didn't feel the pain but instead soft kiss, he was pleasantly surprised. He was about to turn to her and ask what she was doing but he felt her left hand combed through his hair and gripped his head in place. Her small kiss soon turned into small pinch, but he knew that she still hadn't bit him. While her mouth on his neck was distracting him, he didn't realize that her right hand was snaking down his chest. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand reach under his shirt and graze her nails on his stomach.

"H-Himiko.' He rasped as he had to grip the couch cushions to control himself.

She stopped her ministration on his neck and giggled. "Don't worry zu-zu. I rather taste your blood for the first time during our first time together. She whispered seductively in his ear and playfully nipped it.

"well how abou-" he started to say as he firmly grabbed her rear, but was interrupted by his work phone ringing in his back pocket.

"Oh! Work waits for no one kage." She smiled cheekily as she pecked his lips quickly and jumped off his lap to dash to the bathroom.

Izuku had his hands out to where he was previous grabbing Himiko fine assets in horror. The phone rang again, and his face then morphed into anger as he dug his phone out and unprofessionally yelled his greeting. "WHAT!?" he growled.

Eraser-head had to take the phone away from his ear in shock. When he put his ear back, he was slightly hesitant about his call now. _"Kage? I was expecting a call from you after the raid for a debrief, but you never did. Is there more information that you attained that we need to investigate? This a bad time?"_ he added at the end since he never heard the hacker ever raise his voice.

"Fuck yeah it is. Look I'm healing from some injuries and a hot ass nurse was healing me in her own special way and you just fucking cock-blocked the fuck out of me. You're new contact name is now Mr. Cock-block till further fucking notice! I'll call you in two days!" he harshly hit the end button and quickly got up from his seat to knock on the bathroom door.

Himiko beat him to it and strode out in a grey turtleneck sweater dress, with black leggings and brown boots. She looked so adorable and comfy that Izuku just wanted to take her to the bed and cuddle with her endlessly and maybe some more.

"Oh, Zu-Zu. I have to head out, got more contacts to investigate still since I've been gone too long also gotta pick up some school books so I can finish school right kage-sensei?" she wore a smug smile.

"B-But, But we could maybe-" he was starting to gesture to the bed, but she just laughed at him and grinned evilly at him.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it sweetie?" she skipped out of the apartment before he can really register what she meant. Once he did though, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't tease Himiko like that again unless he had a contingency plan.

He sighed sadly as he walked solemnly to the bathroom to have a very uncomfortable cold shower.

* * *

*Back with Eraser-head*

Aizawa looked at his phone in confusion and disbelief as to what Kage just said to him. The snickering right next to him broke him out of his stupor. He looked at his longtime friend of annoyance Present mic, who looked like he was hunched over his desk in silent laughter.

"You heard nothing." Aizawa could only glare at Hizashi. The radio host couldn't hold it any longer and Aizawa quickly used his quirk on his friend to prevent any damage from the blonde's quirk.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Mr. Cock-block?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You are something else if you actually pissed off the famous Kage enough for him to give you a hilarious nick-name!" He continued laughing.

Aizawa started turning red from embarrassment as Hizashi just blurted that out loud in the staff office. Thanking his lucky stars that Midnight was not in the room or else it would have been a very long and embarrassing conversation.

* * *

Katsuki was walking down the steps to the beach to meet up with All Might but he noticed that his teacher was already sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"You're here early." He pointed out to the pro.

"Ah. Hello young Bakugou. I wanted to talk to you before you got started." He patted the step next to him for Katsuki to sit on. "I know this is considered community service, but I feel you need to do something else to grow stronger as a hero and also as a man. I want you to do your own version of community service at least every other say. It could be from helping an old lady cross the road, to volunteering at a shelter. Clearing this junk only makes you physically strong, but it's not helping you personally. Do you understand what I'm saying?" All might asked.

Katsuki bristled at the thought of wasting his time doing that instead of training for UA, but when he really thought about. He never really interacted with others in a more positive way. Hell, he doesn't even know his classmates names. The only people who he really interacted was his parents, All might, auntie Inko and Izuku.

'Wait. I don't think I've seen auntie since Izuku's funeral. I wonder how she is doing?' he thought. He felt bad that he never bothered to ask his mom how she is doing and he was really scared to confront her, since it was essentially his fault that Izuku died. It still felt wrong though inside. 'I'm fucking not going to like this one bit.' He gritted his teeth in thought, as he knew what he had to do.

"I understand. Um, I'll do that. I uh, came to tell you that I gotta postpone today. My mom needs me for something stupid at home. I'll see you tomorrow All Might." Katsuki got up quickly and ran up the steps.

All might didn't question, he just smiled sadly as he had a feeling as to where Bakugou was really going.

*few minutes later*

'This is stupid. I-I can't do this.' Katsuki was arguing with himself in his head as he stood in contemplation. He was getting irritated at himself for acting like a scared little kid, and he gritted his teeth as he knocked on the door loudly three times. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally did.

He froze again though when the door opened and Inko Midoriya looked at him in surprise.

"Katsuki?" she questioned.

Katsuki took notice immediately that she lost a lot of weight and she looked like she hadn't had slept in days. A stabbing pain of guilt went through him as he felt that he just failed Izuku drastically. Izuku was the world to her, and he was suddenly taken away. Now, no one was there to be there for her.

'I'll take care of her Izuku.' He promised. "Hi auntie."

* * *

Izuku sighed as he drank his coffee in front of his computer monitor. He was creating a file on himself and his own quirk that he knew of so far. He was still in the dark on how many quirks were forced into him, but he was hoping that none of them were flashy as he didn't need attention on himself.

As he was in the middle of typing his mind started to wander to the vivid picture he had in his head of Himiko in her nurse outfit. 'Be fun to frame it to embarrass her.' He chuckled, but stopped when he noticed a file suddenly popped onto his second screen. He quickly did a backup scan to see if he was hacked but when the results came back negative, he cautiously clicked on the unknown file.

If he was in the middle of drinking his coffee he would have done the spit take of the century.

There on the screen was a picture of Himiko in her nurse's outfit. Same pose and angling as he saw earlier.

Izuku's brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how the hell that was even possible. 'It's like I transferred data to my computer of what I saw.' He thought as he clicked around the picture to see if he could find any differences at all. 'I wonder if the other pictures in my head will be in another file? Or if-' he stopped short when two more pictures popped up next to the earlier one.

"What. The .Fuck?" he couldn't believe it. It was a data transfer, it was like he somehow connected to his computer and transferred visuals from his brain.

His hand still on the mouse he said out loud in excitement. "I have to make another file about this."

In a blink of an eye a sharp pain went through his head but his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing again. A new file was created and it had all the ideas and thoughts he was just about to type into the computer. 'So not just pictures, but all my thoughts?' he thought. His body felt weird it felt like his body was connected to something but he didn't know what.

He took his hands off his keyboard and the strange feeling stopped. He tried thinking of something random to type to the file, but nothing happened.

He placed on hand back and the pain in his head happened again but it was worse. Though the next set of information that he realized was added to the file.

"So based off touch, huh?" this was not as unsettling as he thought it would be, as it could really benefit him in the long run.

That is until he felt something wet drip down his nose. He checked what it was and wasn't surprised that is was blood. "Well fuck. Always a downside." He grumbled as he got up to go to the restroom for a tissue. He didn't make it very far as his vision went black as soon as he stood out of his chair.

* * *

**Hi guys! now I understand that some everyone wanted to put their input on what Izuku's quirk would be and I love all of your ideas, but I already had his quirks in my head prior as to how they would be implemented in the story. Also to keep in mind that we couldn't have anything that would be too flashy. In the beginning yes i did have trouble figuring out what quirks to use, but I got Ideas from wattpad, since it had to be quirks that were a bit different. the first quirk that you guys have read was called "photographic eyes" by 'ZeFrenchiestFry'. I will add a link to where it was found, and yes I have permission to use this quirk concept. In short Izuku can freeze frame anything he sees as long as he doesn't blink (Like aizawa but different) also that frame he froze will be forever in his memory like photographic memory.**

**The second quirk is called "machine communication" but i'm just going to call it "tech communication" and its also created from 'ZeFrenchiestFry'. That quirk will be explained more in depth in the next chapter.**

**Don't worry there is also a third quirk and it's going to work side by side with the first quirk.**

**Also side note. I know some may think that Izuku's and Himiko's relationship seems advanced or too fast. keep in mind that they have known each other for a couple of years . so the tension between the two is like a damn breaking open on them emotionally and physically.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave those reviews, they make my day brighter.**

664327204-bnha-quirks-2-photographic-eyes

720059935-bnha-quirks-31-machine-communication

**-M**


	12. Chapter 12

Himiko was skipping happily towards headquarters with two large shopping bags on her side. It was true that she had to get more Intel on the underground but it seemed everyone was on high alert since the fighting ring incident. There was really nothing she could do but bid her time. It did bring a smile to her face as the thought of using her spare time could be with izuku.

She giggled at the memory of her teasing him mercilessly this morning, but he did deserve it.

She struggled to open the door with the bags in her hands but she managed. She was about to yell her presence like usual but she froze in horror when she saw izuku was unconscious on the floor and the smell of his blood wafted the room.

She dropped the bags and immediately checked him for injuries but all she saw was that he had a massive bloody nose.

"Izuku! Izuku!" She started shaking his shoulders frantically.

"Hmmmm? Ugh…..Ow….That fucking hurt." He grumbled as he started to open his eyes.

"What the fuck happened? Were you attacked?!" Himiko started checking the room to see if anything was ransacked or taken, but everything was in its place.

"N-No. I just found out what the other quirk is and it's amazing!" He sat up as he rubbed his forehead.

"Did it to this to you?" she asked concerned.

"Meh, just a headache. I'll get used to it eventually, I just got to practice." He shrugged as he finally situated himself to stand.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Look at my screen and find out." He couldn't help but smirk.

She looked up at the screen and she couldn't tell whether to be embarrassed or pissed. It was candid shots of her in her nurse costume and also of her bent down showing off her rear in a mini skirt.

"When the hell did you plant a camera on yourself? Did you put it in your stud earring?" she roughly grabbed him by the ear to look closer at the stud.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! No! It's not my earring. It's my quirk." he tried to pull away from the painful hold on his ear.

She glared at him and he knew that he had to explain quickly or that little tease he got earlier will be a mercy to what she could plan instead.

"Look remember when i made you freeze before?" He put his hands up in a surrender to appease her, as she nodded her head yes.

"Well i'm guessing it's like taking a photograph because for one I could visualize vividly every time, but that's beside the point. I found out when I was in the middle of making a file on myself. I will admit my mind did wander to earlier." he shrugged his shoulders as he knew he couldn't lie about that, but himiko was still glaring.

"While My mind wandered, your picture popped on my screen. It was like I was able to transfer data directly from my brain to the screen. I tested it again and it's based on touch. Though the downside it looks like it mental overload. Hence the blood." he struggled to get up but only managed to sit back in his chair.

"Looks like a major drawback zu-zu. Can you even do your job like this?" she asked as she helped him get situated in his seat.

"Not a major drawback actually. Every quirk just needs to be trained like a muscle and can you imagine how this will benefit me in the long run?" he grinned like a little kid who just received a new toy.

Himiko could only sigh in exasperation. She knew that once he got started on a project like this nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

~Midoriya residence~

Bakugou knew that interacting with izuku's mother would be awkward at best but he was not expecting to be planted inside of Izuku's room by her in the first week. Though he couldn't say no to her request even if he knew the task she gave him was a lost cause.

"_Katsuki. I'll be honest with you. I know as his mother in my heart, no matter what anyone says. Izuku is alive. I know he is. I tried to bring myself to enter his room to look for clues, b-but I just can't. Please." _

He sighed to himself solemnly. He knew that he shouldn't encourage her belief but he couldn't say no to the look in her eyes.

He looked at the desk that had a full shelf of journals. He knew that Izuku was always writing inside a journal all the time he just didn't know it was this much. If he had to guess it was over thirty books and the shelf was full.

He had to admit he was curious as it couldn't be a diary montage. Izuku didn't seem the type to keep a diary. He looked through the first journal and he was just surprised that is was just noted on things he learned on his first year of middle school. 'school notes?' he thought in confusion. He knew that his friend was a nerd but this seemed a bit excessive if he had about thirty journals for only junior high notes.

He put the first journal and decided to look at another that looked to be journal 22. At first he thought Izuku decided to write his notes in code to prevent others copying but it still looked off. He knew Izuku was smart but there was no way he could have been this smart. His grades were average. 'I know we didn't really interact all that much, but I should have noticed this.' He thought as he scanned more journals. Half seemed to be in code and others seemed to be about heroes which shouldn't surprise him, but the information about the heroes seemed too detailed. Something wasn't right.

"What the hell were you doing Izuku?"

* * *

Training to use his new quirk was tedious and painful, but necessary. It was only week but he made great progress Yeah himiko would always be pissed at him whenever he passed out from mental overload, but he just had a gut feeling that this would be beneficial in the long run.

"Zu-zu. You coming to bed soon?" himiko seductively whispered in his ear. Izuku froze and he had to take his hands away from his keyboard before he accidently portrayed his thoughts on the screen for himiko to see.

He sighed in relief that he was quick enough and he turned his chair around to look into Himiko's piercing eyes. "You win, you win." he chuckled as he looked at the time and he did have to agree that it was late. She smiled cutely at him and held his hand to drag him to bed.

*RING! RING! RING!*

He groaned as he was mentally ready to head to bed but he signed up for this, he couldn't really miss a call no matter what. He looked at the caller ID and chuckled when he saw that it was titled 'cock-blocker'.

"I'm starting to get concerned that you never sleep. I am a normal person who does though, so let's make this quick shall we. What case do you have for me?"

He started rebooting his system and he gave Himiko an apologetic glance when he saw her pouting face.

"_This is actually about the raid that you helped set up."_

"Oh yes. What information have you gathered on your own? I will fill in on anything missing."

"_You were right that there was a leak. While questioning a villain pointed out one of the police officers who was part of the raid. He was also a frequent participant there. On another note about 15 quirkless personnel had to be detained. I wish you would have warned me that the victims would become hostile."_

Izuku could hear the aggravation in the man's voice but he just ignored it. "I assume that the building was swept through?"

"_Yes, though that's where things get tricky."_ Izuku looked confused as this case was supposed to be simplistic even for eraser-head, everything was laid out easily.

"Explain."

"_There was a second part of the building. Easily accessible but only one entry point. We took caution before entering and it was good that we did because a fire was lit on the other side. Whoever was on the other side did not want to leave anything for us to find. Back draft was there to control the fire before it could spread further, but the damage was still severe."_

Izuku pondered on that information. Himiko told him that he was taken to that part of the building but she didn't tell him that anything was on fire when they were escaping. The only possibility was that the bastard that nearly killed him had a contingency plan after he left. He should consider himself lucky that Himiko was there to get him out or he would probably be dead right now.

"This is where I can fill you in on some information. The quirkless fighters that you detained are very lucky right now. I don't have a name for the one in charge of this, but entertainment was not his main reason for the ring. It was human experimentation. The second part of the building was a medical facility of some sort. He took the loser of the ring and experimented on them. The reason they are hostile and I assume can't be in the same room as each other, is because they knew. They were probably told to win or they will die. The bastard is sick and I'm regretting on not taking action sooner."

Izuku waited for a response but he didn't get any and he looked at his phone in confusion.

"Eraser head?"

"_Yes ...I'm still here. What proof do you have that human experimentation was being conducted there?"_

That was a very conflicting question and Izuku knew that he had to be cautious about what he said next. "I have no physical evidence sadly."

"_So how do YOU know what was back there?"_

Izuku didn't miss the underlining question nor the slight hint in his voice that he was on the verge of something big.

"You are far too nosy for a hero. Do you know that eraser-san?" Izuku sighed.

"_Heroes also have to be good detectives as well Kage."_

"Only a few eraser-san. You also know that curiosity killed the cat."

"_Satisfaction brought it back."_ The underground hero quipped back.

"I know, but a cat only has nine lives Eraser-san, I only have one. My job requires me to be curious and it's a risk. I will admit that I physically investigated this situation and I barely got away with it with my life. That is all the proof I can give you."

He felt satisfied at his answer and he hoped that he would understand his hidden warning. Then something on his camera screens caught his attention. The camera was located near a convenience store near his old home, but he wasn't expecting kachan to be on his camera so late at night.

What made him concerned was the obvious sketchy shadow following him.

His hands started typing on his keyboard in an inhuman speed as he triangulated any heroes around kachans location by using their own cellphones as trackers. Each hero had a tracker pinned on them as he was able to filter keywords and phrases that heroes mentioned in conversations. He had them all labeled and placed on a separate screen that mapped the Musutafu area. Luck was on his side that he already had eraser head on call as he was actually the closest.

"Eraser-san. We will talk about this later. I need you to go two blocks west and then take a sharp right."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Don't question it. Go!"

It seemed that eraser-head understood the urgency in his voice as he hung up the phone and hurried to the location.

Izuku watched in the camera as kachan seemed to be distracted as he should have noticed that someone was following him. He almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the shadow holding what seemed small object in his hands that the shadows hid. Izuku paled as it was possible that it was a gun. He knew kachan can fight, but he couldn't dodge bullets for fucks sake.

A white scarf caught the gunman in surprise as his gun was quickly snatched away and he was thrown into the sidewalk by a strong kick to the cheek.

Kachan jumped in surprise, dropping his grocery bag and had his arms up ready to fight, but he slowly brought them down when he realized that he wasn't being attacked.

Izuku sagged into his chair and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at his phone when he got a text notification.

'_**Kid is safe."**_

His only reply to eraser-head was. '**I can see that. Tell him to be more wary on late night walks. I will talk to you tomorrow.'**

In ending that conversation he closed out for the night and finally padded his way to bed. Himiko looked to be already asleep and he felt bad that he had to blow her off because of work. But he knew the Halloween party she was taking him next week was his way of making her scooted into the bed and snuggled next to her as he sighed in content.

'Wait the fuck a minute, was letting kachan meet Eraser-head a good idea?' he thought before he let slumber take him as he was too tired to think anymore.

* * *

~20 minutes earlier~

Katsuki couldn't sleep and that was a first. He always had a strict sleep schedule and it was never altered like this before. He just had so many questions about Izuku's notes, especially the hero ones. He was extremely curious about them as they had strength, weaknesses, and fighting moves that seemed to be only helpful theories. There was even some on people who weren't even heroes, just normal people that seemed to have interesting quirks. He looked at the journal titled hero analysis 11 that was on his desk. When he was skimming through the journals earlier, he was thankful that they had labeled chapter contents on them. Journal 11 had a chapter about him in there.

He sighed as he knew that he wasn't getting any sleep soon. His parents weren't very strict on curfew and they were already asleep as it is. So it didn't really matter if he went out for a small walk.

Before he went out he took another look at the journal and grabbed it before he could change his mind. He would read it maybe at the park near the convenience store.

With his headphones in and in a slow stride he made it to the store and only bought some proteins packs and a water. He stuffed the journal in the grocery bag and made his way to the park.

His mind was still over thinking and he was only a block away from the park, when he was able to hear through his headphones someone yelp behind him.

He dropped the bag and got ready to fight just in case. Though the sight of a scruffy man pinning a guy in a hoodie by a white scarf was not what he was expecting.

"You ok kid?" the scruffy man asked as Katsuki pulled his headphone out of his ears.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

The man looked down at his phone and typed something quick and then got an immediate response and chuckled. "Look kid, you shouldn't be out so late at night and if you are, be more aware of your surroundings. You're really lucky that I was tipped off that someone was following you, or we wouldn't be having this conversation." He said as he pointed to the gun that was five feet away from their feet.

Katsuki wouldn't admit that he was a bit startled by that fact and he hid it well. "Um thanks." He said as he was about to walk away.

"Hey problem child. Why are you even out so late? It's a school night you know." Eraser looked at Katsuki up and down for any signs of him being a delinquent or run away.

Katsuki got irritated that he was being questioned like he did something wrong.

"Not any of your damn business. So go fuck off somewhere else." He knew that he was being gruff again and let his anger take control but he was not in the mood to play nice right now. He walked faster away from the scruffy hero and turned towards the lit park at the end of the street.

Aizawa was a hero but he was also a teacher. He had a soft spot for kids and he could always tell when one of his students was going through something, but didn't know how to talk about it. He also couldn't leave well enough alone, so he just cuffed the guy in the black hoodie to the light pole and sent the location to the police for pick up.

He used his scarf and his athletic skills to maneuver through the trees efficiently and quietly behind the blonde.

He was surprised that he didn't have to go far as the kid seemed to be just sitting on a swing and staring at an unopened journal in his hands.

He found it a bit odd that the kid was still staring at the journal for another five minutes. It was like the kid was scared to open it for some odd reason.

His patience was running thin so he quietly walked towards the blonde till he was looking over his shoulder.

The perks of being a teacher was making your students squirm when you catch them off guard and it felt no different to do this to this particular problem child.

"Hero ana-" "AHH!" he read the title, but the blonde yelped in surprise as he fell off the swing unbalanced.

Katsuki looked up and he was unnerved that the same scruffy guy from before was giving him a creepy grin.

"What are you some sort of stalker?!" he got up ready to fight as he made small sparks pop from his hands.

Aizawa didn't even seem fazed. "Nope, just a teacher concerned why a kid is looking at a journal like its Pandora's Box."

Katsuki looked disbelieving at the man. "You're a teacher? What else a hero?" he scoffed.

"As a matter of a fact, yes." He stated plainly which made Katsuki almost choke on air. He looked at the hero up and down to figure out if he had ever seen him before but he just couldn't.

"I'm an underground hero. I don't like to be flashy like all might or whatever." He answered katsuki's internal question.

"Ooookay. So who are you then because you still scream sketchy and you being in a playground in the middle of the night with a young adult doesn't look good." (AN: damn Katsuki, sassy much?)

"You probably never heard of me, I go by Eraser-head and-"

"Wait! I have heard of you. You conducted the raid that was in Tokyo about the quirkless fighting ring. Wait you're also in-"

"How did you know the fighters were quirkless? That was kept from the public." Aizawa glared at the blonde and Katsuki wanted to smack himself for that slip up because All might told him that info.

"Well?" Aizawa wanted to give the kid the benefit of the doubt but with his recent talk with Kage about the raid and then this kid having leaked info. His guard was starting to raise.

"My trainer told me." Katsuki took a step back as he didn't like the look he was getting from the underground hero.

"Who's your trainer? He had no business telling you classified information about that case."

"Look it doesn't matter. Why don't you mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone. I don't care if you're a damn pro hero. I don't have to answer to you."

"As a matter of a fact, you do now. This is still an ongoing case and it seems that you could be hiding something that could benefit the investigation. Withholding information when questioned can get you into some pretty big trouble young man."

Katsuki glared fiercely at the hero as he knew that he was being pushed into a corner.

"Look my trainer told me because he felt that I should know. I-I had a friend who was quirkless." He gritted out.

"Was?" Aizawa asked even though he could guess the answer.

"He died a few months back. He died saving my life."

Aizawa looked at the teens defeated face. 'Seems I was a bit harsh on the kid'

"I see. Are you training to be a hero?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be the number one hero and nothing is fucking stopping me." He stared Aizawa in the eyes and he can tell the kid had heart and fire in his eyes.

"Heh, so what did you actually come out in the middle of the night to study. You've been staring at that notebook for a long time."

"No. His mom wanted me to go through his journals for information. He was an extreme nerd and he loved heroes and wanted to be one. It's just that there is a chapter with my name on it."

"You're scared to read it."

"I ain't scared of shit!" Katsuki barked.

"Then why haven't you opened it?" Aizawa pushed.

"Look, his notes are crazily detailed! Let's look at your chapter eraser-head and see how you feel?!" Katsuki growled as he finally opened the book and started scanning the pages for what he assumed the underground heroes page.

"Hah! Prepared to be freaked!" he slapped the journal into the pros chest.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the teen as he highly doubted he could be analyzed thoroughly by anybody other than nezu.

He read the journal and Katsuki had the satisfaction of seeing the pros eyes start to widen in shock.

'The kid was quirkless? How the hell did he even know that I like cats? Why haven't I thought about doing that? How the hell does he know what eye drops I use?' the teen was right. He was a bit freaked. There was a small entry that did catch his attention.

_As an underground hero he is in contact with the informant Kage more than other known heroes. _'How does he know about that?'

He looked back up at the smug teen and he couldn't help but ask. "You said that he had more journals?"

"Uh yeah." Katsuki looked confused.

"Good. I want to see them."

* * *

**I know it's been awhile since I updated a chapter, I apologize for that. I've been a bit busy with work. Now I forgot to put in the last chapter but I'm asking for votes on who y'all think should get one-for-all. please leave your reviews and the next chapter shall be sent out shortly.**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 13

Katsuki Bakugou was pacing in the sand at the beach he was supposed to be cleaning but he just couldn't focus enough to even do that. He was waiting on all might who said he was going to be a bit late, but he really needed him now. He couldn't ask his parents for advice on this and god forbid he asks auntie Inko for her input.

He looked to have bags under his eyes as

he couldn't go back to sleep after his encounter with the underground hero this

morning.

"_Good. I want to see them."_

_Katsuki looked at the pro like he just_

_grew an extra head. "Back the fuck up scruffy. Izuku's journals have nothing to_

_do with your damn investigation. He was just an uber nerd who had a fascination_

_for quirks."_

"_His notes could be valuable to heroes and __may save a life in the future. Sometimes an outsider's view could be necessary __to one's growth." Aizawa started flipping the pages to other chapters. _

_Katsuki was conflicted. The hero made a __point but this also felt like it was an invasion of Izuku's privacy._

_Aizawa looked back at the teen as Katsuki __still hadn't replied yet._

"_I have to think about it. Also I have to ask his mom to let me take them out of his room. She only let me take that one because there is a chapter of me in there.`` The second part was a lie but it was only if the pro refused his first reason._

"_Seems reasonable. Call me when you have __an answer, I've written down my number on my page. Don't let me catch you __wandering like a spaz in the middle of the night again." he closed the journal __and held it to Katsuki who quickly grabbed it out of his hands. He glared at __the hero and walked in the direction home while Aizawa heard him mumble_

'_whatever.'_

_Aizawa sighed as he shook his head. "What __a problem child." which said child definitely heard and just stomped faster __home._

At first he didn't bother to panic too much, but when he decided to read Izuku's entry about the underground hero. He had a valid reason to panic now. Turns out the underground hero was actually a teacher at UA, and that he was known to be harsh enough to expel an entire class.

Katsuki was now cornered. He could give eraser-head Izuku's notes and possibly never see them again, or he could deny the underground hero and possibly lose his chance into getting into UA.

The latter idea didn't seem far-fetched given the hero's track record.

But if he gave him the notes, there was a high chance that they would get locked away or destroyed after their use. Katsuki wasn't an idiot, he saw some entries and he knew villains would kill for information like that.

"**Bakugou my boy!**" the loud voice of all might made the teen jump in surprise. He was so engrossed in panic about what he should do, that he didn't even realize that All might had already showed up and was just staring at the teen pace himself deeper into the sand.

"All might." He looked at the hero and he tried to figure out how he was going to explain what happened. He wasn't really a person who willingly asks for help, but he didn't know what to do. "Look all might. I-I don't usually ask for advice, but…. I could really use some right now."

All might looked at the teen and he noticed that he had bags under his eyes and was in no condition to train like usual. Something heavy was on the teens mind and nodded his head to the teen, for him to continue talking.

"I've been visiting auntie Inko this week and helping her around the house or get her groceries for her. Yesterday she asked me for a favor and I still feel guilty about it. I know I should have said no to her, but she looked so lost and I just couldn't say no."

"**What did she ask you young man**?"

"She has it in her head that Izuku isn't dead. Just missing. She wanted me to go through his room and search for clues on where he could be. I know I shouldn't let her have hope like that, but I just couldn't say no."

"**She's still in mourning it seems. You just have to be patient with her and gradually convince her of the facts. Was that what worries you so?"**

Katsuki shook his head no and sighed as he continued on. "I told you before that Izuku was a total hero fanboy. It turns out it seemed it went further than that." He bent down to dig in his back-pack for the journal and handed it to all might.

The pro looked confused at the journal but he flipped through some pages sparingly, and he was too shocked to speak.

"Turns out Izuku was smarter than I gave him credit for. I don't know how he did it but he was able to break down heroes and villains quirks, to the point where he could find their strength and weaknesses."

"**Good lord! Do you know what villains would do to get information like this?"**

"I do. That's not what I'm really worried about right now."

Toshinori quirked his head to the side as he tried to figure out what else could get the teen so strung up, other than this?

"Last night I just couldn't sleep so I went out to the store and planned to go to the park after to read the journal."

"**That was very dangerous young man. I know you have a strong quirk, but someone could have gotten the drop on you when it's dark out."**

Katsuki looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar but he kept going. "About that… I was attacked last night."

All might was instantly checking the teen for any injuries but the teen batted his hand away before he could be silly enough and check Katsuki's temperature. "I'm fine! I'm fine! The guy was knocked out before he even tried anything."

All might was still upset but he just huffed as he gestured for the teen to explain.

"Do you know the underground hero eraser-head very well?"

"**Yes I do. A bit of a cynical character, but he has a major soft spot for kids. Reason why he's a pro hero and a teacher. Why do you ask?"**

"He's the one who saved me last night. I said some not so friendly words and I ran off. He followed me to the park and I first thought he was some stalker, but he explained afterwards. I accidently revealed that I knew who he was because he was in charge of the raid on the quirkless fighting ring."

All might just groaned as he knew that Aizawa was sharp and that the little slip had the hero's attention. He just knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of Aizawa's lecture.

"**I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet." **All might sighed as he knew he was facing impending doom later.

"Well I didn't tell him who my trainer was, so that answers that. I just told him that you felt that I should know, given my circumstances. He asked about Izuku's journal and I let my anger the best of me and I wanted to prove something stupid. He saw Izuku's entry about him and now he wants me to give him all of them for him to read."

All mights eyes got wide. **"There's more than this?!" **He gestured to the journal in his hands.

Katsuki nodded his head. "About thirty more, but I think some are just school notes or Izuku started realizing that his notes could be dangerous and started making copies in code. I really don't know."

All might turned his head away from the journal as he started hacking some blood and he didn't need the journal covered in that.

"**I-I see. I'm not surprised that Aizawa seemed interested in them, but what has you so upset?"**

"He claimed that they could help him with the quirkless ring case. I call that bull shit! Who knows if I give him the notebooks, will I ever get them back?! I know they're not mine but it's the only…..It's the only thing left of Izuku that I don't want to let go. I know it's selfish, and this information could help, but….." the teen gritted his teeth in anger.

All might intensely stared at the troubled teen and the only conclusion is that despite how tough Katsuki might be. Losing his childhood friend like that and not on such good terms, affected him harder than he expected.

"**I don't think you are selfish. Not one bit. Aizawa can be intimidating but he wouldn't hold it against you to say no."**

"But he's a teacher at UA! If I say no, he could lower my chances of getting in!" the teens hands started to involuntarily spark in anger.

"**Bakugou. I highly doubt he would do something that underhand. If it makes you feel better I will explain everything to him and we'll come to an agreement. So where's that spunky teen who says he's going to be the number one hero? I highly doubt he would let something like a scary teacher bring his spirits down!"**

Katsuki realized that All might was right and he was thankful that he was willing to talk to the scruffy hobo for him.

"Thanks all might."

The pro smiled. **"Now you look tired young man, and I should tell you that you should go home and get some rest."**

"Should?" Katsuki didn't like the sound of that.

"**Let this be a lesson to you young man. Think twice before you go out in the middle of the night, that's just asking for trouble. Now pick up that tire and carry it over your head, and run down and back the beach ten times!"**

Katsuki groaned as he wanted to argue but he even knew that it was pretty stupid thing he did.

* * *

Himiko cared for her boyfriend deeply, even when he was in the middle of doing the oddest thing she had ever seen. She was sitting on the couch doing school worksheets, but she kept getting distracted from the random mumbling Izuku was doing by his computer.

He wasn't even physically using the computer for work; he was sitting on the ground in a lotus position, eyes closed and mumbling quietly to himself.

Her curiosity finally took over as she set her school work aside to disturb her boyfriend. As she got closer she could hear the faint mumbling of him saying, '_sector 4….rewind…...place alarms….note and copy to mainframe…..'_

'What the hell is he talking about?' she thought as she poked him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and it seemed like he was adjusting to his surroundings somehow as he shook his head to focus.

"Huh? Oh, hey himiko. Did you need help with something in your booklet?" he asked innocently.

"Uh no, not yet. Izuku. What exactly are you doing? You're kind of freaking me out." she raised an eyebrow.

He turned a bit pink from embarrassment as he didn't realize what he was doing would look odd from an outside perspective. "Well since I formed a connection with technology with this new quirk, I had a crazy idea and I think it might work."

"What is it?" she sat down next to him as his explanation on anything was usually long and detailed.

"Well I knew I was connected to my computer by touching my keyboard or mouse, but I was curious if it would also work with a bluetooth earpiece." he pointed to his left ear.

"It's still an electrical device that sends radio waves, and since it's still in contact by skin. I can easily just direct orders to the computer via thought without lifting a finger, and with my vast knowledge already in codes. I can also hack faster than my fingers can type, like this." He points to a computer monitor that had a camera view of his old home, and the screen changed to cameras in a school.

"Zu-zu. Why are you checking out a school? That's not really advanced hacking if you're just checking out school hallways." she sweat dropped.

"Depends on the school babe. Look, students are getting out of class. Tell me what strikes differently about them." He grinned.

She looked again and her eyes almost fell out of her head. The uniform. You would have to be living under a rock or just plain stupid not to recognize the school uniform. It was live feed from the UA hallways.

"Zu-Izuku? Is that-?"

"Yup." he popped.

"But don't they have-?"

"Had the best security system." he started to laugh.

"Are you sure you didn't get caught?"

"Yup, and as a matter of fact I'm actually making security tighter than before. I think the school has been too complacent and if a villain group is starting to increase its numbers. Then it's better safe than sorry. I'm actually working on re-coding some bots in their simulation building."

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well at first it was prank reasons. I know eraser-head is a teacher there, so it would be priceless to see him get confused on why medic bots are not doing as their told." Izuku couldn't help but grin evilly, and Himiko couldn't help but be thankful that Izuku wasn't a villain or heroes would be screwed.

"But then I thought maybe they could be used as defensive move in case something might attack the school." He started to spin himself in his favorite chair.

"Zu-zu. What villain would be stupid enough to attack a hero school?" She sighed.

"Normally none. Though I got some juicy info from their computer database, especially on staff. Turns out that Mighty All Might, will be a teacher at UA next year." He stopped spinning and chuckled as he saw the gears starting to spin in Himiko's head.

"With All might being a teacher. That makes the school a target to all his enemies." She spouted.

"Full marks for you babe, and with the Intel we received months ago, I wouldn't be surprised that the group that is recruiting a large number of thugs will be the ones to attack." He leaned back in his chair.

"But why is the number one hero becoming a teacher? That doesn't make sense." She tapped her chin in thought.

Izuku was silent as he already had a guess on why the hero was becoming a teacher, but he felt that it still wasn't right to tell anyone what he saw that day on the roof.

Himiko was his informant to the underground and gods forbid that she gets captured and someone can get information out of her somehow. It would be catastrophic if every villain, thug and malicious lowlife, find out the number one hero is injured to that extent and most likely at his weakest point of his life.

He could only theorize that being a teacher would be the only way he can gradually tell the public of his impending retirement. Or it was the safest place he can recuperate since the medic there was recovery girl, and more than likely knew his secret, given their history.

"I don't know Himiko. Only time could tell, but I'll be watching very closely." He frowned as he really hoped that his theories were correct. Though deep in his gut, he knew that there might be something bigger at play.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the sky had a beautiful shade of pink and orange. School ended two hours ago, but Shouta Aizawa was just waking up from his nap in the teachers lounge. He knew that he only had an hour before he had to prepare for patrols, and he could have slept for that hour until then. But he woke up to the feel of someone watching him, and he was not in the mood of being woken up early.

He unzipped his sleeping bag and he looked up to see a fidgeting skinny all might.

"Yagi-san. What do you want?" he gruffly asked as he tiredly glared at the tall hero.

U-Uh yes! Aizawa-san, I need to speak to you about a student of mine." Toshinori fidgeted.

"How long was I asleep? The new school year hasn't started yet…. Has it?" Aizawa rubbed his eyes.

"No-no. I have a personal student I'm training right now." The blonde sweat dropped at the underground heroes' antics.

"So, your training a child to be as annoying as you? Please tell me that he's not applying here." He yawned as he started rolling his sleeping up.

"Well he is, but I'm training him for a different reason. Aizawa-san, You, actually met my student last night." Toshinori said but he gulped in fear as Aizawa activated his quirk and gave the blonde a killer glare.

"Problem child is your student? You told a teenager classified information about an ongoing case, do you realize how stupid that was!"

"I-I know, but his trust is very fragile, and I couldn't lie to him. Also, he might have a bit of a temper. I'm working on that, but he isn't a problem child. I'm helping him keep a promise." All might tried to explain.

Aizawa was silent for a second before he asked. "Was it to his deceased quirkless friend?"

"Yes, and that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you. Young Bakugou seemed very unnerved of you demanding that he give you all of young Midoriya's old journals."

"Bakugou and Midoriya? Weren't those two part of the-" He stopped as he saw the number one heroes face turned haunted.

"...…Yes. I met with the young man who is the creator of those journals and I recently just saw what was inside them."

"Then you understand how dangerous they are to be left in the hands of a child." Aizawa raised his brow in challenge.

"Yes, yes I do. None the less, young bakugou is still mourning the loss of his childhood friend. Give him some more time. I know for a fact that he will pass the exam with flying colors and more than likely be your student. I just ask that you wait till then." Toshinori sighed.

"Yagi-san. That information could be invaluable to heroes." He huffed.

"I know. If bakugou feels that he's ready to share them before the school year, then I will call you immediately. I just ask that you let my student mourn properly and let him focus on fulfilling his promise." The blonde smiled.

Aizawa did not look satisfied, but he nodded his head in acquiesce.

All might's smile seemed to grow, and he nodded his head in goodbye as he left the lounge.

This didn't mean that Aizawa was completely done with the underlining issue.

He sat at his desk and typed through his computer to find an article written months ago. Once he found it, he skimmed through it to find exactly what he was looking for.

He got his phone out and dialed a certain hackers number.

* * *

Izuku was enjoying a nice spaghetti meal with Himiko, as both of them were making obnoxious slurping sounds and causing a mess like little kids.

Himiko was trying to convince Izuku to re-enact the lady and tramp noodle scene, but the sound of the Kage work phone started ringing in Izuku's pocket.

She pouted and Izuku felt like he just got saved from doing something embarrassingly cheesy. He answered while he was mid laugh at Himiko's pouting face.

"Haha- Ah yes?"

"_Kage, I need you to look up someone's background for me."_

"Ok? Tell me a name and age estimate and I'll get that info for you later." He walked to his desk to write the name on a piece of paper to work on later.

"_Izuku Midoriya, age 15. I want to know everything about him."_

* * *

_**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while. Sorry about that, I really got to work on time management. I'm also writing another fic during this one. If you like katsuki X OC romance story, then check out my fic 'Books and brawns'. I'm also busy with work during this crazy time as I work in law enforcement and I'm in night shift.**_

_**I'll try to keep up with other fanfic writers as I know fanfiction helps everyone who is stuck at home. Stay safe everyone.**_

_**Please leave reviews.**_

_**-M**_


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku stood frozen over his desk. Not even realizing that he dropped the pen he was holding. All that was going through his head was 'shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Calm down! Calm down! Everything will be fine.'

"_Kage? Are you still there?__"_

Izuku shook himself from his stupor and quickly started forming up a lie.

"Yeah. I was just typing that name in my search database. I think I heard that name before."

"_Really?__" _Izuku started to sweat as the tone Aizawa gave told him that he didn't really believe him.

"Yup. lets see?" He pretends to type something on his computer to further clarify his lie. "Ah! That's where I heard that name. He was a quirkless kid who died a couple of months ago in a villain attack. Normal school records, some cases of bullying, nothing really on this kid. I hope he wasn't part of a case you needed questions for, because this kid was epitome of a squeaky clean record of boring." he finished and couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back.

"_Anything about his family life?"_

Izuku frowned at the random question. "Well he was an only child and he lived with his mother. Ooh, yikes I feel kind of bad for this kid."

"_Why?"_

"Well his dads' not really in the picture. It looks like his parents got divorced a month after he was confirmed quirkless. Doesn't take a genius to read between the lines. Sadly, it just looks like a typical quirkless teen. Though there was something positive." he chuckled internally.

"_And what's that" _

"It doesn't say in the article, but I saw video footage and the kid died trying to save his friend from the sludge villain. I know it might be crass and dark for me to say, but I'm rather glad the kid died a hero than died the typical way most quirkless teens do."

Izuku could only hope that Aizawa bought the sentiment card and would back off the topic of his old life. He knew that kids and cats were the hero's weakness, so if he had to use the sad card trick, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"_As morbid as the thought, you make a point. I recently read one of the kid's notebooks he had on heroes and it came to my attention that he may have known you."_

'How the fuck did he get my old notebooks?!' Izuku mentally screamed.

"What's in the notebooks might I ask?" Izuku feigned curiously.

_"Strength and weaknesses of heroes and some villain's quirks. How they can be enhanced or disabled. With the mind like this and hard work, the kid could have been hero."_

Emerald green eyes blew wide open. Himiko couldn't see Izuku's face but she became concerned when his shoulders started to shake. She got up and walked over to him and she was shocked to see Izuku crying silently. She really wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew that she couldn't talk because the person on the other end might hear her.

He looked at her and gave a shaky smile and continued on with his conversation.

"Aizawa-san. You have no idea how much those words could have impacted on the kid. I really wish you could have met him a long time ago. Things might have been different, but I will admit that I see you in a whole different light. Thank you, Aizawa-san." His voice was a bit shaky despite how hard he tried to sound calm. It didn't go unnoticed by the hero.

"_Kage?...Are you…Are you crying?"_

"heh-S-Sorry. It's just that I wish someone would have told me that years ago when I was a kid, but reality quickly made me squash that idea." Izuku shook his head at his naïve child self from the past. Himiko didn't like it when Izuku was sad like this. She knew that he tried to hide his pain. Especially when he would discreetly watch over a green haired woman on his cameras. It didn't take her long to figure out that he was watching over his mother as she did her daily business. Himiko wrapped her arms around his stomach and leaned her head into his chest. She couldn't speak, but she could be there for him when he was in pain like this.

Izuku leaned into the hug and rested his chin on her head. Being thankful for her support. He almost didn't hear what Aizawa said next.

"_Wait! Kage! Are you quirkless?"_

"Congratulations Eraser. You know one thing about me no one in the hero community ever has before. I have other cases to work on. Good night eraser." He ended the call before the hero could ask more questions.

"Was that wise to tell him that Izu?" Himiko looked up into his eyes.

"Probably not, but he can't really do much with that information. I'm no longer quirkless and the quirkless Izuku midoriya died months ago. So, they can't suspect me at all." He wrapped his arms around Himiko.

She giggled "Sly Zuzu." She kissed him sweetly.

* * *

Aizawa couldn't help but stare at his phone dumbfounded on what he discovered.

'That explains why he refuses to let anyone know about his identity.' It made perfect sense. Aizawa never really was a believer that those who were quirkless were weak. All his quirk did was a nullify a quirk and the everything else was him fighting basically quirkless. True, a quirk gives a person an edge in a fight. Though, quirkless individuals predominantly weren't fighters. Many who did either lost to a quirk user stronger or faster than them. 'So, if Kage ever did reveal himself. He would be a target, and if he had a family, so would they.' He thought as he packed his things and headed home for the day.

It was a lot to think about and things really started to click into place with just that one hint.

It explained why Kage never asked for payment in the underground fighting ring case. He was almost home when he stopped in thought about something. 'Wait. If Kage is quirkless and he was physically there at the ring-' he thought back to what Kage said before.

"_**My job requires me to be curious and it's a risk. I will admit that I physically investigated this situation and I barely got away with it with my life."**_

'If he was that injured. Does that mean he actually participated in the fighting himself to get more information?!' "Shit!" he cursed out loud. He turned away from his home as he made a call to detective Tsukauchi. If Kage was a fighter, someone they had already detained should at least be able to give a physical description of some kind.

* * *

**Ok then. I know I have been gone for awhile, and everyone is still antsy about the next chapter or questioning if I'm still continuing. Not to worry. I'm not letting this story die. I have recently been going through some stuff and it's to a point my work has put me on limited duty, due to sleep deprivation and stress. I'm getting better, and I want to make sure every chapter I send out has that spark I feel when ever I start typing. If it helps ya'll calm down, I will announce that I have the timeline set up ranging all the way to after the summer camp. Not to worry. Thank you for all your support. **

**Also Shout out to **Etherious. Nat5u. Dragneel. .** I love the idea concept that you suggested and like I said in our chat, I'll make a timeline and see if anything come into fruition. **

**Once again please leave reviews as they really brighten my day. Stay safe everyone, and thank you.**

**-M**


	15. Chapter 15

Naomasa Tsukauchi was dead tired, and it was no surprise that he was sleeping on his desk over files on the recent fighting ring they raided.

He was in the middle of dreaming about a certain r-rated heroine, but the door to his office swung open with such force, that his whole office shook and he was startled awake.

The last thing he was expecting was a panting underground hero scavenging through the files that he was previously sleeping on.

"W-What the-"

"I need to see all the interview statements, from both ex-heroes and villains." he ignored the flustered detective.

"Uh, why? Not that I don't appreciate the help right now, but is there a reason why you decided to storm in my office at-" The detective looked down at his watch and paled and saw that it was just about to hit midnight.

"It's already this late!?"

The underground hero just rolled his eyes as he ignored the frustrated detective. "Do you have video or audio recordings of the interrogations?" Aizawa flicked through the paper files quickly. Naomasa noticed that despite it being the prime time that Eraserhead does patrol; it seemed the constantly tired hero looked eerily alert and erratic.

"Are you on speed?" he accidentally questioned out loud.

For which he got a glowering red glare. "No. I think our informant Kage participated as a fighter at the ring to get more intel."

That was something that Naomasa did not expect, but at the same time he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. It was known that anyone with a close relationship with the tired hero that the informant Kage was always top of his list.

In his opinion, Naomasa would rather leave the hacker alone. Though it dawned on the detective that if kage was a fighter, then kage was quirkless.

"Shit." This just opened a whole can of worms.

Aizawa didn't give a response other than to continually look through the files.

The detective just sighed as he went to brew another pot of coffee as it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was early morning and the sun has yet to rise. The only ones awake so early were street cleaners and store owners setting up business for the day.

Oh, and also a spiky haired blonde carrying a backpack that weighs fifty pounds, running through the streets of Musutafu.

He was only on his third round through his morning workout run, and he was already panting from the new extra weight on his shoulders.

"Damn. Huff…..huff…. Didn't think fifty pounds was a lot till now." he gruffed to himself as he tried to keep his pace steady.

'_**If you can young bakugou. I would advise you to start a light running with extra weight attached to you. Start small and keep adding every week. You never know when you have to carry another for a long distance.'**_

He took the advice to heart and started right away. Though he didn't start small as he felt fifty pounds is easy weight. Boy was he wrong.

Ignoring any outside noise as he had his music blasting, hoping it would spur him on to keep moving at a pace to the beat. He wasn't prepared to bump into someone as they walked out of the corner of a back alley.

It was so sudden as he only saw a head of brown below his chin and the impact. He braced to catch himself from hurting the dummy with his full weight plus the 50 pounds.

He was confused as his hands had yet to hit the ground and he felt like his body was going through vertigo as he couldn't tell between up and down and he seemed to be spinning.

When the spinning seemed to stop, he squinted his eyes open in confusion.

They blew open as everything seemed to be upside down. He looked above him and he realized he was staring at the ground.

"W-What the fuck!" he flailed around for a second till he realized that something was attached to his chest.

He looked down to his chest and was met with meek wide brown eyes. "I-I'm so sorry! I just didn't want us to fall on the ground and get hurt. I'm sorry for using my quirk on you." she apologized quickly.

"Well can you use your damn quirk to get us the fuck down!?" he yelled.

"Uh- yeah sure, um but I think it's better if we are right side up. I don't want you to land on your head." she spun her finger around to indicate they should try to move around to get right side up.

"Hmph! Whatever." he growled as he used his quirk to blast them up right while in the air.

"Wow! That's a really handy quirk. Does it hurt though when you use it?" she asked while totally oblivious that they were still floating.

"Any day would be nice round face." He grumbled.

"Ah! Oh yeah! Release!" she tapped her finger together.

Bakugou was ready for the impact, but it seemed the girl looked sick and stumbled into his chest.

"Don't you dare puke on me." He threatened as he tried to back away from her, but she had a firm grip on his shirt for him to run.

"Sorry. I get a little sick if I use my quirk too much. I just finished practicing earlier and I think I overworked it from our bump in." she took deep breaths to quell her nausea.

"So, you were practicing how to float? At five in the morning? In a dark alley?" he raised his brow in disbelief.

"N-No! I was testing it out to see about getting from roof to roof. I can't do that during the day because it's not allowed." She pouted childishly.

"Whatever, next time don't go walking out of dark alleys." He shook his head as he was going to continue on his run, but the tug on the back of his shirt stopped him from continuing.

Today was not his day as he turned around and let his quirk spark to warn the girl to back off. Though the sight of her crying scared face made him stumble and for once in his life, bakugou seemed really out of his element as he didn't know how to respond to that.

"I-I'm lost actually. C-could you help me please?" she asked teary eyed.

"…Uh…What?..." he looked around for some help as he didn't really want to deal with a crying girl. Alas, as it was so early in the morning, there was no one else in sight.

"Please." She pleaded again.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fuck it! Fine!"

Just like that, her tears disappeared, and she started jumping up and down in joy. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you so much! I was so scared that I was going have to beg for food or I would have gotten stolen by folk lore alley demon." She shuddered at the last thought.

He really wanted to face palm. 'what did I get myself into?' he thought. So, where do you live round face?" he crossed his arms.

"First Mr. Sparky. My name is Uraraka Ochacko. And I um, it's the Hosu area or close to it, I think. I just moved here so I don't really know my way around here." She blushed in embarrassment.

A vein popped in his forehead. "You live that far?! And don't call me sparky!" He made his palms spark to get his point across as he gestured to follow him towards the nearest train station.

"Then don't call me round-face." She smiled as she wasn't even fazed by his threatening act.

"Whatever." He grumbled as didn't turn to see if she followed or cared if she kept up to his pace.

He never realized that he was going to acquire a friend that day, that was going to stick with him through thick and thin in the near future.

* * *

October 31,

( play Nightcore - Don't wanna go home)

"You sure that they will let us in Himiko?" Izuku looked skeptically at the impending doors where he could hear loud thumping music.

"Zu-zu. This place doesn't card. More patrons that way, so stop worrying and let's have some fun." she giggled as she eyed him seductively.

"Fine." He sighed as he adjusted his glasses from his costume that Himiko went all out for him to wear. He was joking about matching costumes, but she took it seriously and bought him a strange mad doctor costume. He wore a bloody hospital mask and square glasses, along with a lab coat that was slightly torn and also bloody.

Himiko saw this as an opportunity for Izuku to let loose from all the stress of his job, and from over stressing at covering his tracks from the last phone call he had. Despite the confident words he thought that reassured her, he decided to not take chance and make a fake background for his old life just in case.

Not to mention she really needed a drink herself. Things have been slightly rumbling in the underground, but she couldn't get anything concrete to follow on. She turned to look at her fidgeting boyfriend and giggled as she tried to get him to stop by quickly pinching him in the ass. He jumped in surprise, but he chuckled as he realized that Himiko was just trying to help in her own perverted way.

He was still on edge as they got closer to the doors, but he only sighed in relief when no one was there to stop them. They had to tread down a hall then down a winding staircase. The noise was deafening but he had to admit it looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside.

Private table areas lined the walls, and everything was glowing from the black lights and neon splatter paint on the ceiling. He saw two bar areas and he was shocked that this place would still serve liquor to under aged kids. He had to admit though it looked damn cool to him.

"Come on zu-zu! Let's forget our worries!" she hollered as she started dragging him to the closest bar area. He just chuckled fondly at her, but he did raise an eyebrow when he heard her ordering 4 shots of tequila and the 2 shots of the club 'Special'. Whatever that was.

"Himiko? That's a lot of alcohol." He could only comment.

"Drink!" She ignored his concern. He looked adamant but she started chanting 'drink' and some other drunk patrons started joining her. It was embarrassing, but he gave in. His brow was knitted as he started swinging each tequila shot in quick succession and quickly did the same to the special two. At first disgusting but he quickly got used to it, and the burn felt pretty good.

The chanting immediately stopped, and he looked around and Himiko along with the eavesdropping patron looked at him in mild shock.

He was going to question what he did wrong, but he was startled when they all yelled in celebrations at his crazy move.

"W-what?" he looked at Himiko for clarification but she was holding her stomach in laughter. "Zu-zu. I meant one drink. You didn't have to drink all six. How are you still standing!" she laughed.

He was confused but he started to feel very warm and giddy to really care. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as he gripped her waist firmly. "Cause you're the only person who can make me fall Himiko." he grinned cheekily at her. Guess he's flirty when drunk too.

"Oh-ho. Alright big guy, let's see how long you can stand when it comes to dancing." She smiled as she quickly took a shot that she ordered after her laughing fit.

The alcohol started to really kick in when they were dancing as he was losing his inhibition when it came to touching his girlfriend provocatively.

It went the same way for Himiko, and she was thankful that this club wasn't a stickler for PDA as she returned the gestures in kind. Eventually they took a break from the dance floor and she gestured that she had to use the restroom. He nodded his head in understanding and leaned against the wall to support his drunken self.

"Rough night man?" Izuku turned his attention to the voice and had to slightly look up as the man was taller than him. He noticed that he had many burns on his body, but they all seemed to be symmetrical in a way to his features. His hair was black and spiky, and his eyes were turquoise, and they had a bored tired look.

Izuku just shrugged, "My girlfriend wanted to pop my 'party life' cherry or something. Been fun so far." As he quickly grabbed a shot tube that a waitress was handing out on her tray.

"Ballsy drinking that much for a first timer." The older man snickered.

"Meh, I'm just getting out of my comfort zone. I've been a good boy all my life, it feels kind of good to let go." He chuckled as he leaned his head back to take swallow the burning liquid.

The older man was quiet for a second, but he chuckled as he took out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his mouth for a drag. "I know how you feel kid, just don't fall too far down the rabbit hole. Or you might want to stay in Wonderland forever." he offered his pack to Izuku who looked at him confused.

"You say don't fall down the rabbit hole, yet you offer an addictive substance?" Izuku couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't offer you ecstasy or cocaine. At least this you can wean off eventually." (Lie)

Izuku in his sober mind would not hesitate to turn away from the offer but he was drunk and, on an adrenaline, high. He shrugged his shoulders and took a cigarette from the pack and looked at the man for a lighter.

He was caught off guard when the man lit his own cigarette with his finger and gestured for Izuku to let him do the same.

Izuku didn't really know what to expect when he took his first drag, so it came as a surprise when he felt a burn down his throat, though this time painful. He started coughing enough to make his eyes water, at the same time he could hear the man laughing at him.

"Takes getting used to kid."

"Hack!- Well thanks for the fucking warning." Izuku finally got his breathing back. He debated whether to throw the cigarette away, but he didn't want to be rude and let it go to waste so he took another drag but being mindful this time. It still burned but he just took it slow.

"There we go. Got a name kid?" the man chuckled.

Izuku was hesitant as he never really thought he would be interacting with someone so he picked the only name that he knew that couldn't be followed. "Names Dai. You?"

"Dabi." The older man smiled.

Izuku was going to ask about his quirk but was interrupted by a lecherous blonde squeezing his rear. "Babe ready for another dance round?" Himiko giggled but she noticed the person who was talking to her boyfriend immediately.

"Dabi? How's it going torch?" she smiled.

"Ah Himiko? This your man or toy?" he smirked.

She smirked back at him. "My man, and I don't easily share dabi?"

Izuku was a bit confused on the conversation but just shrugged as it might be some underground stuff that Himiko knows about.

"Well hard is fun, just keep your options open Himiko. He's entertaining and sharing is caring." Izuku raised his brow now in understanding. 'Shit the dude was flirting with me?' he thought in embarrassment.

"Hmph! In your dreams." She looked away to grab shot tube from a different waitress walking around.

"Well we better go babe. The night is still young-wait are you smoking?! Dabi you live to corrupt, don't you?" She mock glared at him.

"Guilty, but hey I could have given him ecstasy, but I didn't." he shrugged his shoulders as he turned to walk away.

Himiko now turned to Izuku who looked really mellowed out and still giddy from the alcohol. He finished his cigarette when dabi left, and now he was left with an amused girlfriend who just shook her head. "Whatever lets party till we drop zu-zu." she pulled his arm to the dance floor.

The rest of the night became a blur for the hacker but come tomorrow morning he was going to know the pain of his very first hangover, and have many questions when he wakes up to find the latest motorcycle in the market in his living room.

* * *

**_Hello my freaky darlings!_**

_I'm sorry I've been away from fanfiction. I was not in a good place for awhile and sadly it was affecting my will to keep writing. But have no fear! I'm back and I am here! I also wanted to keep a promise to reader darashiko.  __** I said Sunday and I had to deliver. **_

_**Everyone. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the beautiful reviews you give me. I'm not lying when I say that it significantly brighten up my day. **_

_**I'm super excited to be putting out more chapters for all of my stories. Oh, a side note. I have another new story out called No filter. Got have some humor in life, am I right?**_

_**Please leave reviews and all of you stay safe out there. Thank you.**_

_**-M**_


	16. Chapter 16

Izuku groaned as he lifted himself from his bed. His mouth felt dry and his head was pounding.

He looked down and he saw himiko was sleeping next to him with a smile on her face and her arm was draped over his hip. She was no longer in her nurse costume but in very lacy underwear, and he really liked the view.

'Well this is a nice sight to wake up to.' he thought appreciatively.

Though the pounding in his head and the need for something to drink made him tear his eyes away from the sight.

He gently placed her arm off of him and scooted off the bed. 'Ugh! I feel like shit.' he thought and he made vow to never drink this much ever again.

He padded quietly out of the room on his toes and while looking at himiko to make sure he didn't disturb her.

As soon as he clicked the door closed, he closed the door with a sigh and turned to head towards the kitchen.

He nearly choked on his spit though when he turned around, 'Why the fuck is there a motorcycle in my living room?!' he mentally screamed.

There in it's beautiful glory was a motorcycle, and one he recognized was the latest one in the market, with a starting price of 4,000,000 yen.

As much as he didn't want to wake up himiko and her beauty rest. He needed answers now, because he knew he could probably afford it, but he needs to know if he bought it? Did he steal it? Is someone looking for it?

Having his mind go a mile a minute he turned back to the room and shook himiko awake.

"Izu….. Five more minutes...please." she answered tiredly.

"Himiko. Why is there a motorcycle in our living room?" he got straight to the point.

She didn't even seem phased as she just turned around and mumbled out, "You got drunk and decided to play poker in the back rooms with some bike gang. You beat them all under the table…and some other games or whatever...yawn… you didn't want their money but you liked one of the bikes and gave them all their money back in exchange for the bike. Let me sleep izu." and she easily fell back into the land of the sleep.

Izuku just stared at her, as if she just told him that All might was actually a woman and liked to cross dress.

Knowing he wasn't going to get the blonde to leave her comfort den, he huffed and walked back to the kitchen. Making glances at his bike, he couldn't deny that he liked it very much indeed.

After shrugging his shoulders at the idea of him now owning a sick ass bike. He focused more on making coffee and then rebooting his system.

Putting on his ear piece he used his quirk to quickly scan if any news listing will pop up to any cases he's working on. Luckily there wasn't any, so he just did a small scan of the different sectors in the city.

He was jolted from his scanning when his phone started to ring. He swiveled his chair to pick it up. He frowned as he saw the picture id of the caller and he now felt very flustered when he saw the face of the guy he met last night with his arm around izukus shoulder. Both obviously drunk.

'What the fuck?!' he thought.

"Uh? Hello?" he finally answered hesitantly.

"**Yo Dai! I'm impressed that you're alive.**"

"Um… mind telling me why you thought that. Everything last night is a blur."

"**Well do you still have the bike?"**

"Yeah. um about that...How exactly did that happen?" he asked as he changed a monitor to his left to last night's traffic footage.

"**Well, a bike gang showed up and started feeling up some of the girls a little too much at the club. A fight was about to break out but you decided to play hero and distract the guys. Also another thing. Poker Dai? Really? That was your solution?"**

Izuku was just as shocked. 'What the fuck?'

"Um…..It worked?" he answered hesitantly.

"**And I can't believe it did. The club manager took you guys to the back in case you guys did fight. Guess he didn't need heroes or cops called in. By the way, who the hell taught you to play poker like that?"**

"Like what?" He asked as he watched himself walk out of the club with Himiko on his side. He zoomed in and sighed in embarrassment on how dopey he looked drunk. He saw himself toss what looked like keys in the air in triumph.

"**Risky. Everytime you seem to be in a tight spot, you come out of nowhere with solid winners."**

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had to really piece this together somehow. 1. He's never played poker in his life so he doesn't know how the hell he won any hands. 2. He hated taking risks, it went against everything he did for a fucking living for crying out loud.

3\. Why did this guy who has obvious connections with himiko's underground shit, have his number in the first place?

'Geez, crazy shit in only one night.' he shook his head in exasperation as he took a sip of coffee.

"**Oh and I see Toga taught you to handle a knife. I think you're probably better than her."**

~cue spit take~ Poor izuku was coughing as coffee went down the wrong pipe. "Hack!- Wha-cough! What?!" he screamed on the phone. 'Oh shit did I fucking commit a crime?! Did I kill someone? Shit! Shit! Shit!' he started to mentally scream.

"**Woah man calm down."**

"What the hell was I doing with a knife in the first place?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"**Well all of you got bored with poker pretty quickly and one of the gang members suggested darts or something. They had the board but no darts, so you guys used knives."**

"So you were just watching this whole thing go down and you didn't bother to stop it?" He was really starting to regret going out last night.

"**You were enjoying yourself and it's not my business to stop you. So is luck or some kind of target thing your quirk?"**

This made izuku pause. 'No way.' he thought. There was no way that he had another quirk and it showed last night without him realizing it.

"What exactly did I do last night? My quirk is pretty useless so I rarely use it." he wanted to smack himself for the lame excuse.

"**You really don't remember anything?"**

"I wouldn't be fucking asking and trying to get over this fucking headache." he growled.

"**Wow, someone is sassy in the morning."**

"And you're awfully too chipper for a guy who looks like the stereotypical emo."

"**Touche. Well to put it short. You destroyed those guys. You hit the target EVERY SINGLE TIME. It was unnatural."**

'That's definitely new.' he thought. "Huh, I guess I need to be drunk for my quirk to work or something. Cause when ever I'm sober it always looks like double vision when I would concentrate." he calmly lied.

"**Well whatever. Next time I need someone to bail me out with a game of darts I know who to call." **He heard him chuckle.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to lay low from that a bit. Don't want to go too far down the rabbit hole. Right?" he smirked as he at least remembered that from last night.

"**Later. Oh and the reason I asked if you were still alive is because toga looked one step away from devouring you on the spot." **Izuku heard him laugh before the line went dead.

The hacker turned a very dark shade of red as he knew exactly what Dabi meant.

He then took another look at his new ride. 'Well that beats taking the train I guess.' he thought.

With the ear piece still in, he controlled another monitor to make a new file for this supposed new quirk. Started making lists and ideas. Sadly he never used the photo quirk, so he couldn't get anything as reference.

He started pacing back and forth in front of monitors and mumbling incoherently. Thankfully every single word was being transferred to the new file. Then it stopped, as well did he. 'Only way to see if I have a new quirk is to conduct some tests.' he grinned as he calmly walked into the bedroom and opened Himiko's weapon drawer.

Something that he wasn't allowed to touch because Himiko told him that she didn't want him to hurt himself and tempt her with his blood.

"Mmm Izu?" he heard her mumble from the noise he made.

"Morning babe. Don't mind me. I'm just going to use your knives for target practice. I'll put them back when i'm done." he told her merrily as he started to walk out of the room.

"Mhmm.. Ok. good night." she yawn as she set her head down.

3

2

1

"HOLD UP!" She jumped out of bed.

* * *

Cold

The one thing Katsuki despised with extreme passion. He couldn't sweat as easily for one, and another is because he couldn't fight against something like nature.

The only thing he could do is grit his teeth and bear it, but damn he fucking hated it.

So why was he trudging outside in the middle of november, in the cold?

Here's why.

"_A-A-ACHOO!" A loud sneeze rang through the lonely apartment tenant._

"_Auntie." katsuki sighed as he watched the poor women try to gather her things as she planned to head out to pick up groceries. Though she was in no condition to do so, as she had caught a bad cold._

"_No, No Katsuki. I-I A-ACHOO! I can do it." she finally answered._

_The blonde didn't hide the frustration on his face. One thing a midoriya is really good at doing is either cry a lot, or be so stubbornly bull-headed that it could give endeavor a run for his money. _

"_Auntie. You are sick. You have a cold. It is fu-freaking snowing outside. I saw your list, and I know you can't carry all of that with your cold." he tried to steer her back towards the living room, but damn that woman could be stubborn. She turned right back around and patted his head affectionately before trying to walk past him to grab her coat._

"_AUNTIE! Please. Please let me get your groceries. I don't need you getting worse." he held her shoulders so she would look him directly in his eyes._

"_B-but you don't like the cold. I remember when you came over as a child you never wanted to go out and play in the snow because you didn't like the cold." She sniffled._

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is you getting better. So please take some medicine, get into bed and I'll be back with your groceries." He had to plead to get her to listen._

_He saw that she still looked pretty adamant, so he had to make up another excuse._

"_Look. I've been training for a bit and all those groceries would have been heavy for you even if you weren't sick. Consider this as helping me with training or something. Just please." _

_Inko looked at the blonde young man who she knew was a spitfire and not one to say please very easily. She knew that he and Izuku were not on positive terms but ever since she lost her baby boy. She felt just incomplete. For some odd reason she just couldn't accept that he was gone, something inside her told her that he was still alive._

_She might have gone insane if it wasn't for katsuki showing up and keeping her together. Though she felt that she was becoming too dependent on the young man and she needed to pick herself back up. She knew that her son was alive and probably scared wherever he may be. So she knew that she had to be strong when he returned. She never realized that she was overworking herself to the point where she got sick so easily, which led her to this point_

_She didn't want to relent but she knew that he was right. It was already a struggle picking up her own purse._

"_*sigh* Fine…..Thank you katsuki. Please be safe." She held the list out to the blonde._

So here he was only a few steps away from the store and so close to heated warmth. A relieved sigh escaped him when he passed the threshold of the doors.

He looked around and was moderately surprised to see that not many patrons were there. He never really went shopping much unless his mother forced him to help, but he did know that this time of day was usually packed. He just summed it up to being too cold and not many wanted to face the cold.

Shrugging it off he looked down at his list and carried on to finish this task. It was half way into the shopping that he started to get confused with some items. He looked at the shelf that stored the noodles, but that was the main problem. The shelf was large and he was confused on what noodles Inko needed. 'Shit. Why can't they just have a small selection instead of this bull crap.' he thought with frustration.

"Hmm. Oh I can save 90 yen with this instead of that one." He heard a familiar chipper voice next to him mutter to themselves.  
He turned and he instantly recognized the hyper girl with the round cheeks. He was more surprised that he even remembered her in the first place as their first encounter was over a month ago.

It seemed that she could sense him looking at her because she turned her face to his direction and she seemed just as surprised.

Surprise changed to peppy happiness as she instantly walked towards him. "Hey! You're that sparky boy I met last month!" she seemed to vibrate with enthusiasm.

'Sparky boy?' he thought.

"Uh." he was about to correct her but she cut him off.

"I didn't know you shop here. I've only been helping out here for about two weeks but I think I did see a woman here before that had the same hair color as you." She looked up in thought.

'That would be my mother.' he thought.

"Look round face. I'm only going to say this once. Don't ever call me 'Sparky boy'." he growled.

"Well I don't know your name. So what else do I call you?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

'Sigh' "Bakugou." He answered but she seemed to be waiting for him to give his full name as she gestured to him with her hands.

"Grr. My name is Katsuki bakugou. Now you know my name, happy?" he gritted his teeth.

"Actually yes. Oh in case you don't remember, my name is Ochacko Uraraka." She smiled but then she noticed the list in his hands and it seemed her switch flipped.

"Oh, do you need help finding something? I just got off shift and I was just doing some shopping before heading home, but I don't mind helping you with your shopping." She got closer to look at his list.

He stepped back as he still wasn't comfortable with other people in his personal space. "Look round face. I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own." he growled.

She looked at his list and then at his basket and then gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? Because you already got three items on your list wrong." She couldn't help but smirk as he looked surprised and he kept glancing back and forth at his basket and list.

"Nothing here is wrong round face." He scoffed at her.

"Oh really? Judging by that list that your mom gave you. She's planning on making katsudon. You just grabbed regular breadcrumbs instead of panko. The pork chops you picked aren't boneless, when they should be. Oh and I know it for a woman because the feminine product you grabbed is wrong." She giggled as his face started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Look. Just mind your damn business round face." He gruffed as he went back to looking at what noodles to buy.

"Sigh. My name is Ochacko Uraraka 'sparky boy', not round face." She huffed.

"Stop calling me 'sparky boy'!" he threatened as his palms started to spark.

"Then don't call me round face." She quipped as she stuck her tongue out.

He gritted his teeth in anger. 'Damn it! This chick just doesn't quit.' He thought.

"Look. If you're looking for the right noodles but want to be on the safe side." She then looked back at the shelf and bent down to grab a box of an off brand noodles. "Use these. Cheap but at the same time can be used for basically any noodle recipe. You don't want to get a pricy one and then you can't even use it because the texture is all wrong. I predominately go for rice more than noodles, as they are always cheap and abundant." She smiled as she put the noodles in his basket.

She then surprised him more as she grabbed the list that looked a little burnt from his quirk.

"Let's return that feminine product and get the right one." She walked away from his stunned form.

Oh how he really wanted to yell at the round faced chick who didn't know how to take the fucking hint. But he had to admit that he was out of his comfort zone when it came to buying certain things. He knew how to cook very well, but he never really looked into buying the product. He left that for his mother to do more. As he stomped his way back to the aisle he felt that she was headed for, he internally regretted not paying any attention when his mother made him come shopping with her.

"Oh! Found it!" he heard her squeal and he instantly cringed as her voice was loud and she skipped in his direction. He looked around and saw other patrons noticed the two and they looked to be chuckling at their antics.

His face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Round face." He growled lowly. "Can you please not be so fucking loud, and just get the damn thing next time." He glared at her as he hoped she would get scared of her and run off finally.

"Next time? So you're agreeing to let me help you shop?"

'what?!' "No! I mean-"

"Great! Let's get this done!" she fist pumped the air as she skipped passed him again with his list. Katsuki was very close to exploding in anger but he only settled to silently seethe as he tried to count to five.

Once he got moderately calmer he turned around to follow the spacy girl. He got angry again as he now lost her in the store but he just groaned and went in search of the girl. He was already in the back of the store so he just walked along the back and looked down each aisle for her. He finally spotted her crouched down in front of some shelf full of large canned vegetables.

It didn't occur to him while he was walking towards her that she was crouched down longer than necessary.

"Hey, whats-mph!" he stumbled back as she quickly stood up to muffle him with her hand and gestured for him to be quiet.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she gestured for him to get down and pointed around the corner of the aisle.

At first, he was miffed that she was telling him what to do, but the look in her eyes told him that she was being completely serious. Once she removed her hand, he bent down a little to see what she was talking about.

Low and behold a robbery was taking place at one of the cash registers. Katsuki quickly scanned the area around quickly and didn't see if the robber had any buddies, but he couldn't rule out that he had back up wait outside as a look out.

The poor lady at the register was shaking in fear because the man had a gun that looked like a revolver so close to her chest, that if he decided to shoot. It would definitely be lethal.

He leaned back away from sight and growled in frustration. The only thing he could do was wait for any heroes to show up, but the chance of them making it before the robber left with his money and maybe hurting someone, was very slim.

"We have to do something." He heard the girl whisper to him. He just gave her an incredulous look.

"What?!" he harshly whispered back.

"Ms. Kimora panic button on her till is under maintenance. Heroes won't make it." She looked scared for the woman.

"Shit." He couldn't help but curse at their predicament.

"I can't tackle him. He's too far away and he'll see me before I even get to him. Either I'll startle him, and he shoots your coworker, or he accidently shoots someone else." He looked around to find a solution.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." She whispered as she looked at the canned vegetables next to her.

He grimaced as he didn't feel confident about her leading this situation, but time was of the essence and since no hero was coming to help any time soon. He agreed that they had no choice but to do something.

"This better be good round face." He huffed.

"Ok. When I give you the opening, I need you to hold that guy down and throw his gun away from him. Trust me. You'll see it." She smiled as she started to quietly pull the larger cans off the shelf and place them in front of her.

"Wha-" he was about to question her but stopped as he saw her tap five large cans with her hands and saw them start to float upwards. She pushed them lightly in the direction of the robber and he saw them float slowly up in an arch.

She then took a deep breath and grabbed a small can in her hands. For what reason he didn't know.

She then stood up and walked calmly out of the aisle and in the peripheral vison of the robber.

Katsuki wanted to pull her back to safety, but he saw her demeanor change from serious to happy go lucky.

"Mom, I found the last ah-oh." She pretended to be surprised as she spotted the robber and dropped the small can in her hand. Though the robber looked just as surprised as her, but he quickly schooled his features. His gun was now no longer pointing at the Ms. Kimora, but now at Uraraka, as she was now the main focal point of his attention.

"I-I..Please d-don't hurt me." She looked genuinely scared as she raised her hands up in surrender.

'What the hell is this girl doing?' He thought as he was confused for the theatrics. He looked up to where the cans she sent floating up, and what their point was.

When he saw that they were no longer moving but hovering pretty high up. He then looked down right below them.

He couldn't help but internally chuckle at the crazy but likely to succeed idea.

"Stay where you are girly, and you won't get hurt. They same can't be said for this bitch if she doesn't hurry the fuck up." His head turned to Ms. Kimora but luckily the gun didn't. it was still pointed at uraraka.

"P-please don't hurt her." She made her voice quiver as she hesitantly took a step forward but also used her body to hide Katsuki who was gearing up behind her for his moment.

"I said stay where you are! Don't think I won't shoot a brat like you." He growled out.

"I-I'm so sorry." She apologized and slapped her hands together and bowed her head a little apologetically. Silently she whispered release under her breath, and the cans that were floating above the robber were released and all the potential energy turned into kinetic as they landed with more force on the robber than they would if somebody threw them.

The hard impact from the cans landing on the robbers head and arms made him stumble to the ground and drop his gun.

Katsuki knew that was his que. He jumped out and pounced on the man before he can get back up. He quickly restrained his arms in a position that if the guy moved then he'll dislocate his own shoulders.

"Quick! Call for help!" He heard Uraraka yell to Ms. Kimora. He solely focused on the robber as he didn't want to take a chance that the guy had a quirk he could still use in defense.

The robber looked dazed as he was actually hit in the head with a freaking large can from that height.

It didn't take long for the cops to arrive and for them to let Katsuki release his hold on the guy.

"Thank you, young man. But I still have to remined you that, what you did was very dangerous and that you shouldn't be doing that at the drop of a dime." An officer who he didn't really care to acknowledge patted him on the shoulder.

He didn't even bother to answer him as he just scoffed and walked back to where he last left his basket.

He didn't expect to see round face next his basket waiting for him.

Once she noticed him, she smiled happily at him, but he noticed that it looked a little strained.

"Bakugou-kun! That was such a cool take down! Where did you learn how to do that?" She gripped her hands together what could be in admiration, but he could see that her hands were shaking.

"That was really stupid. You do know that right round face?" he bluntly pointed out.

"Maybe, but." She smiled sadly at him.

"I can't call myself a future hero if I don't do something when no one else could." Her eyes changed and he saw the will and determination.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She had guts; he'll give her that. "Whatever. You going to help me finish this damn shopping or are you going to stand here fidgeting with your hands all day round face?" he smirked at her.

She looked confused for only a second but then her face brightened up as she realized that he didn't mind her company now.

"Of course! Leave it to me 'Sparky boy'!" she mock saluted.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" He finally yelled out the frustration of being called that.

"Then don't call me round face." She stuck her tongue out and poked him in the chest.

"Get stronger and maybe I'll remember your name." he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but whose genius plan saved Ms. Kimora and stopped the robber?" she glared at him.

"Heh. A stupid plan not genius. Besides I'm the one who stopped the scumbag from getting away." He sneered at her.

"I gave you an opening." She replied as she grabbed another item for his basket.

"I'll admit I'm surprised your shity acting actually worked. What would have happened if they guy took a shot at you?" he scoffed.

"hmmm. I didn't think that far ahead. I just went with my gut." She shrugged but internally she was kicking herself because she even she had to agree that what she did was reckless.

He couldn't help but scoff at her. "So you plan to become a hero with just following your gut?"

She then turned red in embarrassment. "W-well, I practice my quirk sometimes."

"Your quirk could only get you so far and you can't rely on it all the time." He huffed.

"Well then…I'll have to make a training regime. I'll run like I saw you do and other things." She puffed up her cheeks as she pouted.

"Watch it round face. Your face is going to get rounder if you keep pouting like that." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah sparky. It's the best idea I got."

"Whatever. Are we almost done here? I really need to get back, I have someone waiting for me." He huffed.

"Oh. Sorry." She looked at him guiltily. "Just one more thing." She walked to the last aisle and he noticed that she seemed like she wanted to say something but was struggling with it.

"If you got something to say round face just spit it out!" He growled.

"Um…well. I want to thank you again for helping me get home safe last time. I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you today, but I just got so happy to see a familiar face and I kind of went overboard. Um I know this seems a bit forward or too inappropriate but um…." She dug into her purse and pulled out a very old flip phone.

"Could we exchange numbers please? I don't mean it in that way or anything!" She turned red and shook her hands back and forth furiously. "I-It's just that you seem like a really nice and cool person, and I want to become friends with you." She gave him pouty puppy dog eyes.

"uh." This was new to Katsuki. He honestly thought that she would grow tired of his gruff behavior or the name calling. He was never once called nice before.

He was silently debating about it. He never really associated with anyone nor tried to make friends. Especially girls who were to hyper for their own good, but he also couldn't deny that she had a backbone if she didn't even flinch at his threats.

"Fuck." He quietly muttered to himself. "Fine, but don't you dare send me stupid meme or gifs or shit. Also don't fucking call me so late at night, I need to sleep." He held his hand out to grab her phone.

She smiled brightly at him and he was looking at her with annoyance. 'What the hell am I getting myself into?' he thought.

* * *

~December 15th, 20:38~

A little girl with long dirty white hair was shaking and panting in the cold as she tried once again to run away from that horrible place. She was always in pain. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She wanted it to end.

She heard her handlers close behind her. She didn't know how long she can keep on going.

Her vision was getting blurry form fatigue and tears. She stumbled and tripped at the opening of the alley and so close to the public streets. She got back up on wobbly legs and leaned against something rubber and firm.

"Eri." Her blood turned cold as her handler's voice was so close. She turned around and saw that he was only a few steps away.

It was over.

She was too weak to run, and her little legs were not fast enough to run for help. The streets were empty, and no one would be there to help her.

"Come back here Eri. You know what happens when cause trouble like this. It doesn't turn out well for you little girl. But if you come quietly I'll tell chisaki-san that you came willingly and didn't run off again. It'll be our little secret Eri." His voice seemed sincere, but she knew that he was lying.

Tears started to fall faster down her face. She was so cold from running in the snow with only a scrapy dirty dress and no shoes.

She resigned herself to the inevitable. No one was going to save her.

She was about to make the first step towards the man, but she squeaked when a new voice came from right behind her.

"Hmm. This does not look good here now does it?" the man behind her started to tut.

She turned around his face was covered in the shadows but she saw the outline of messy red hair and he looked to have something in his mouth that had smoke come out of.

"Hey! Mind your own business! My niece just likes to cause trouble so I have to get her home before she gets another damn cold." She turned back towards her handler and she started to shake in fear for the man behind her. She didn't want him to get hurt because of her, her handler has done it before, he'll do it again.

"Sorry buddy. I can't do that. Ya see, I usually don't participate on this side of the field, but I'm willing to make an exception." His voice turned dark as he reached inside of his jacket.

"fucking annoying br-" she looked at her handler in shock. It looked like he was frozen in place as he looked to be preparing his quirk for a fight.

"Please. Mind your manners in the company of children." The man behind her reprimanded, as he pointed a gun at her handler.

She closed her eyes in preparation to the loud bang, but she only flinched when she heard a small click.

She looked up in confusion at the man but jumped in fright when her handler thumped on the ground behind her.

She was really scared now.

"It's alright little one. I didn't kill him. He's just asleep." She turned around to the man, but this time he was crouched down so he was eye level to her.

She could finally see his face a bit and she was surprised to see a face that wasn't really scary at all. A little odd with the cheek markings, but not scary.

He took off his thick coat and slowly draped it around her shoulders. "Let's get you out of the cold. Okay?" he patted her head and she was once again that his hands were comforting and not scary.

"Is it alright if I pick you up. I don't want your feet to get frostbite." He asked gently.

Everything about him was gentle and comforting. She nodded her head and he carefully picked her up and wrapped his arms around her.

She felt safe.

She was tired.

It was almost instantaneous that she let her body finally rest.

The man sighed as he knew that this was not how he expected his night to be. He very gently wrapped the child in his coat and tried his best to get her whole body bundled up as he sat himself on the bike the little girl was leaning on earlier.

Once he settled her lap and secured her as best as he could to his chest with some extra rope he carried. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Himiko.

_Got into a fight. Heading home with a small package. Can you get the medical supplies prepped?_

He didn't wait for her response. He had a little girl that needed his help now. He didn't worry much about the douche in the alley. He knew Aizawa would cross by eventually.

'Might want to give him the heads up just in case.' He thought.

_Hey buddy, no time to explain but got a guy in an alley on your usual route. He's knocked the fuck out. So, be a dear and pick him up, will you? Oh, and he's wanted for some murders, so win-win._

With that done he revved the engine on his bike and quickly drove home. Not realizing that by picking up the little girl in his arms, that he would be a target to a certain yakuza.

* * *

_**Hello my freaky darlings,**_

_**I know I haven't been up on the writing. I'm doing my best as I work on days and I'm pretty busy. I'll be working nights soon, so hopefully I can get more chapters out. I don't really have much to say but just please leave reviews. Oh that reminds me. I get it that some stuff may seem unrealistic on certain things, like computer hacking or other stuff that I have no knowledge in because it is not my profession. let me be clear. FanFICTION.  I got some heat from someone that I didn't know enough about hacking for this story. Please just leave a review if you like the story. If you don't then I'm fine with that. Writing this story is for entertainment purposes, not school grading.**_

_**Later gators.**_

_**-M**_


End file.
